¡Convivencia explosiva!
by BriLorens
Summary: Compartir un mismo espacio parece sencillo,vpero resulta ser lo apuesto y Akashi Seijūrō lo comprueba al estar conviviendo con un trío de idiotas. Ha tomado la peor decisión de su vida. Pareja principal: [Midorima y Akashi] Secundarias: [Hara y Hanamiya] [Murasakibara y Sakurai]
1. Chapter 1

_Título: ¡Convivencia explosiva!_

 _Parte 1: **Como agua y aceite**_

 _Parte 2: **Telepatía entre signos**_

 _Parte 3: **Entre conflictos hogareños**_

* * *

—Parte 1—

Compartir un mismo espacio es más difícil de lo que se piensa. No es solo el hecho de hacer planes con amigos y por arte de magia: felicidad absoluta. Todo lo contrario y Akashi Seijūrō comprobó una vez más que aceptar la invitación de Kise Ryōta para convivir con él y un par más había sido una **pésima** decisión.

A sus cortos 21 años vivía bajo el mismo techo que Ryōta, Daiki y Atsushi. Cuatro en una misma casa para ahorrar dinero, aunque mayormente el efectivo sobrante se iba entre los suplicios universitarios y los fines de semana de diversión. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Seijūrō. Haber aceptado esa convivencia para él se debía a una razón específica, aunque antes de haberse aventurado, había hablado con su padre.

 _—_ _¿Quieres mudarte con tus amigos? —preguntó Masaomi indignado—. Tienes 21 años, Seijūrō, no 15 como para que te comportes como un niño inmaduro._

 _—_ _Mi decisión no es por salir a divertirme, papá —dijo de antemano—. No es inmadurez, es querer ser independiente._

 _—_ _Eso implica autofinanciarte —contestó de tajón._

 _—_ _Lo sé. Estoy trabajando de medio tiempo y he ahorrado lo suficiente como para mudarme con ellos, —Había sacado cálculos—, también seré yo quien me encargue de mis estudios._

 _—_ _Seijūrō-…_

 _—_ _Papá —lo interrumpió—, he salido por dos años consecutivos en 1er puesto. Mis calificaciones son óptimas, no he descuidado nada y tampoco lo haré; eso es ser un Akashi._

Moverse a ese mini casa por su propio solvento económico para ser independiente había sido aceptado por su padre después de una conversación larga y tendida sobre las responsabilidades de una persona adulta. El objetivo explícito era obtener más madurez, lo cual estaba haciendo al pie de la letra.

Sin embargo, es muy fácil imaginar cómo distribuir el dinero como un adulto, hacer balances para endeudarse matemáticamente pagando en cómodas cuotas y saber el monto exacto que se destinaría al gasto de lujos.

Es sencillo hacer ese tipo de cálculos, pero la realidad arrasa con todo lo que uno de adolescente planea poniéndole en frente la cruda verdad de la vida: El dinero no alcanza para nada con un trabajo ordinario de medio tiempo.

Por lo menos, Akashi no tenía problemas con las deudas. Fraccionaba sus 650 dólares de tal manera que le alcanzara para todo el mes. Daba gracias que la universidad fuera del estado, porque si no se vería obligado a buscar dos trabajos. Por mes el alquiler era de 250 dólares, comía con 100 dólares, el agua y la luz eran 180 más, materiales universitarios un redondeo de 60 dólares y por el servicio de internet en USB inalámbrico pagaba 45 dólares abonados religiosamente, quedándole para ahorrar 15 miserables dólares por mes: una miseria.

Llevaba 5 meses de convivencia, eso le sumaba un monto de 75 dólares más los previos ahorros, pero lo cierto era que no tenía nada en su alcancía. Atsushi y Ryōta no eran igual de esquematizados que él, y po motivos siempre le pedían dinero prestado. Kise gastaba innecesariamente en ropa o vanidades que luego no solventaba con su sueldo y Murasakibara botaba a la basura el salario al comprarse tantos dulces.

Daiki era un caso aparte, pero era por ese moreno que la cuenta de luz llegaba a números inimaginables. Aomine paraba más de 9 horas al día prendido del PS4 que le había regalado su padre por haber ingresado al cuerpo policial japonés con honores. Aomine Daiki era el único con un trabajo de tiempo completo y ganaba al mes 1500 dólares. A comparación de Kise y Murasakibara, él no despilfarraba su dinero. Guardaba para comprarse sus juegos y lo demás era para los gastos en común.

La diferencia entre Akashi y Aomine era que el moreno no prestaba, ni se casaba con nadie. Eso lo perjudicaba directamente a Seijūrō. Siempre lo agarraban en carga montón: "Tu papá se baña en dinero, no seas tacaño, Akashicchi", "No seas malo, Aka-chin~~~, 20 dólares no son nada para tu familia", "Oye, Akashi, no seas desalmado, qué serán 50 dólares para tu familia, ni la bolsa con caca del perro; préstales" y mil palabrerías más obligándolo a actuar por piedad.

"Los estoy malcriando —susurró en su habitación compartida— y yo me he atado la soga al cuello" . A él le tocaba dividir el cuarto con Murasakibara que llegaba pasadas las 22:00 horas. Akashi se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Mañana tenía tres prácticas seguidas, no le preocupaba el ámbito académico, pero _sí_ sus horas de sueño. Aomine y Kise no habían parado de discutir desde hace 2 horas por el mismo tema: Las cochinadas de Daiki.

 _—_ _¡No me interesa, Aominecchi! ¡Vete a desatorar el wáter! —gritó el rubio_ — _. La otra vez te dije que no te iba a dejar dormir si hacías eso y lo voy a cumplir si no te paras._

 _—_ _Ya lo desatoré, no me molestes —le dijo sin pararse de su cama—. Si tantas ganas tienes, caga en una bolsa y bótala al tacho._

 _—_ _¡No seas asqueroso!_

 _—_ _Es cuestión de supervivencia, no me jodas._

 _—_ _¡Aominecchi! —Daiki le tiró un zapato en la cara para que se callara— ¡Tú te lo buscaste, ganguro de mierda!_

 _—_ _¡Kise! ¡Deja mi play, Kise!_

Seijūrō suspiró. A veces se preguntaba cómo les estaría yendo a Makoto, Kazunari, Tetsuya, Taiga y Tatsuya en su convivencia, compartían una casa. Kuroko era una persona madura al igual que Himuro y Hanamiya, a pesar de su carácter. Takao era bromista e impulsivo, pero no poco previsor. La única mosca era Kagami.

También se cuestionaba cómo le estaría yendo a Midorima, tenía entendido que él vivía en una residencial para estudiantes. Él había sido su primera opción para compartir un mismo espacio, pero Shintarō jamás le respondió el mensaje que le envió. Cuando lo llamaba para su cumpleaños, nunca le contestaba: lo mismo con los mensajes de texto.

Midorima Shintarō era un buen estudiante de medicina y justamente en la fecha de su santo se estaba en exámenes finales; por eso, Akashi comprendía que no le cogiera el celular hasta hace tres días cuando Kise Ryōta había llamado a la misma persona para pedirle prestado 100 dólares y él había contestado.

"¿Sigue resentido por no haberle dado la mano? —se preguntó—. Es imposible". Varias veces se había topado con Midorima en la preparatoria por los campeonatos y sus conversaciones no habían sido hoscas ni forzadas.

—Aka-chin~~, ¿sigues despierto? —le preguntó el de cabellos morados. Acababa de llegar de su instituto de repostería—; ¿Cómo te ha ido~~?

—Supongo que tuve varias clases tediosas y en mi trabajo hice lo mismo, Atsushi —respondió soñoliento—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Bien~~~, hoy hicimos tortas a base queque inglés —le comentó mientras se quitaba los zapatos—. He dejado un poco en la refrigeradora, mañana puedes coger si quieres~~.

—Gracias, te tomaré la palabra.

Akashi se recostó de costado para disponerse a dormir, el ruido había parado en la habitación del costado. Murasakibara se puso su pijama y subió a la parte de arriba del camarote. Seijūrō sintió desde abajo el cuerpo de Atsushi echarse sobre el colchón; siempre hacía temblar todo el armazón, más cuando se golpeaba la cabeza contra el techo.

—Buenas noches, Aka-chin~~ —dijo apagando la luz—, y no te olvides que mañana me prometiste traerme los rollitos de canela~~.

—No lo olvido, Atsushi. Descansa.

Había obviado por completo la promesa que le hizo a Murasakibara por su cumpleaños, mañana le pagaban en el trabajo y le tendría que dar como regalo una docena de bollos de canela: eso era más de 15 dólares, un estrés más al saco.

No buena convivencia, no dinero de la familia Akashi, no tiempo para más trabajos, no padre, no barco de salvación: en pocas palabras, Akashi Seijūrō estaba en aprietos.

"No sería vida si saliera todo perfecto —susurró—, pero esto ya es demasiado". Atsushi había comenzado a roncar.

* * *

—Parte 2—

 _—_ _Telepatía de signos de agua —repitió Akashi sin mostrar incredulidad para no ofender las creencias de su amigo—. ¿Crees que repitiendo su nombre te lo vas a encontrar?_

 _—…_ _Takao, Takao, Takao, Takao —decía Midorima sin prestarle atención— ¡Takao!_

 _—_ _Es una coincidencia, Shintarō —dijo al ver al azabache salir del centro comercial y a su amigo de lentes correr hacia él—. Eres demasiado iluso —susurró._

Seijūrō despertó por el sonido de la alarma, había estado soñando con la última vez que vio a Midorima. Había sido hace 2 años y medio para el juego amistoso que organizó Kuroko. Se frotó la frente para disipar el cansancio levantándose también. Tenía que bañarse, pero hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Murasakibara.

Cerró la habitación y fue hacia la nevera, tomaría literal las palabras de Atsushi. Cortó una porción de torta poniéndola en un envase de plástico: eso sería destinado para su almuerzo del día. Se sirvió una taza de té bien cargada y robó una tostada integral. Kise nunca las contaba o pensaba que era culpa de Atsushi o Daiki. No sentía cargo de conciencia.

El reloj marcaba las 07:00 horas, estaba a destiempo. Tomó su mochila ya preparada y salió de la casa sin antes lavar su taza. Seijūrō reconocía en sus adentros que era muy malo para las tareas del hogar, siempre había algo sobreponiéndose a ello.

En la biblioteca de su facultad se encontró con Hanamiya, él estudiaba Finanzas. Saludó por cortesía y eligió uno de los asientos cercanos a las ventanas. Necesitaba luz para terminar de despertar. Los párpados le pesaban, había logrado dormir apenas tres horas. Dejó un par de libros encima y sacó su cuaderno, avanzaría con uno de las investigaciones pendientes. En media hora recién comenzaría su primera clase que lo recibiría con una práctica calificada.

"Shintarō… Shintarō… Shintarō —pensaba el pelirrojo—. Por el grado de convicción de Shintarō, el horóscopo le ha funcionado siempre… y si él puede… Shintarō… Shintarō… Shintarō… Es la segunda vez que estoy tan desesperado".

Akashi terminó las labores universitarias a mediodía. Fue hacia cafetería y se sentó en una mesa regularmente llena. La torta estaba esperando ser comida. Seijūrō comía en silencio usualmente, mientras veía algunas diapositivas en su celular, pero ese día Hayama Kotarō decidió interrumpirlo sin condescendencia alguna.

—¡Akashi! —Hizo sobresaltar al pelirrojo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Comiendo, Kotarō —respondió más tranquilo— ¿Qué sucede? Supongo que de nuevo no entraste al taller extracurricular.

—Hoy no hubo clases, pero eso no es lo importante —dijo entregándole una invitación de forro celeste—. No faltes, ¡y lleva regalo!

Seijūrō miró la tarjeta. Hayama estaba realizando una celebración pre-nacimiento, conocido mundialmente como _Baby Shower_. Akashi rio en el interior, no tenía dinero para comprarse ni un pan francés y todavía le debía la docena de rollos de canela a Murasakibara, pero eso no era lo que lo consternaba.

—No sabía que ibas a ser padre, Kotarō —habló al fin.

—Si… yo tampoco —masculló avergonzado—, mi ex volvió con una panza enorme y fue como ¡Wow, qué pasó aquí! . Mis padres no fueron los más alegres, pero… ahí voy.

—Recuerdo haberte visto cargando profilácticos, úsalos de vez en cuando.

Hayama rio inocentemente. Ese día estaba pasado de copas, no era tan pro para ponerse un condón en un estado de ebriedad altísimo. De todas maneras, Akashi le prometió llevar un bonito obsequio para su hijo.

Hanamiya tecleó las últimas palabras, el resumen estaba listo. Él también estudiaba en la misma facultad de Akashi, pero en la carrera de Finanzas. Su razón personal de mudanza con cuatro cabezas huecas: alejarse de la familia problemática que le tocó. Cuando tuvo la gran oportunidad de huir, lo hizo sin miramientos.

Makoto suspiró cansadamente y cerró su laptop al ver a Kazunari entrar a la sala. La relación de rara amistad que tenía con ese chico no era para nada mala; en realidad, era la mejor. Ambos habían descubierto complicidad en muchas situaciones, por lo que su amistad no era fingida como los demás miembros de esa casa creían.

Takao había despertado después de haber tomado la siesta de tres horas diurnas. En una hora más, tendría que salir a su trabajo de repartir volantes. Se frotó el vientre repetidas veces y miró con interés qué había en la refrigeradora. Encontró una botella de yogurt.

—Makoto… —dijo sabiendo que era de él—, ¿me invitas un poco de tu yogurt? Yo mañana te traigo una barra de chocolate, ¿ya~?

—Chocolate negro —especificó en afirmación.

—Dalo por hecho —contestó sacando el yogurt. Se sirvió en un pote y echó algunas hojuelas de maíz que eran propiedad de Kuroko, aunque Tetsuya nunca se quejaba de nada—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Alguna novedad?

Kazunari se sentó a su lado y acomodó su cabeza sobre las piernas estiradas de Hanamiya para estar más cómodo. Era usual ver a esos dos en esa misma posición, compartían sin problemas los silencios o las miradas cuando algo les parecía gracioso en la televisión.

Himuro llegó minutos después. Su trabajo como vendedor de celular era agotador, porque lo utilizaban de mula de carga en el almacén en vez de estar en el recibidor. Tiró la mochila a un costado y pasó saludando a los dos azabaches. Takao fue el único que le contestó. Tatsuya había discutido con Makoto en la mañana por haber dejado los platos sucios de un día para otro, eso traía muchas moscas y mal olor.

—¿Has cocinado, Kazunari? —le preguntó antes de abrir las ollas.

—¿Eh? Pues… le pregunté a Kagami si me podía apoyar con eso y él aceptó —dijo para evadir la responsabilidad—. Viene a eso de las cinco, Tatsu-chan.

—¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte cada que puedes de él?

—Si a ti no te da vergüenza pedirle dinero cada fin de mes, pues a mí menos me dará vergüenza que cocine dos días seguidos~ —contestó burlón. Hanamiya sonrió.

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo, Kazunari?

—Tú empezaste y ya me tengo que ir a trabajar —dijo dejando el cereal al lado—. Nos vemos, Tatsu-chan, y lávate los platos ya que vas a almorzar de nuevo pollo frito~.

Kuroko llegó en ese momento, tenía los brazos ocupados con varios libros. Mañana tenía una práctica en su curso flojo. Tetsuya saludó en general y puso sus lecturas encima de la mesa del comedor dejando su mochila a un lado. Tenía pocas horas para estudiar.

—Takao-kun, ¿has cocinado hoy? —preguntó entre que ordenaba el material.

—Oh, la pregunta del millón de dólares —susurró Himuro sarcásticamente—. Dile, Kazunari, ¿has cocinado hoy?

—Calla, eres muy mete candela y no, no he cocinado. Kagami se encargará de eso.

Kuroko no preguntó más, ese día también se iría al trabajo sin probar bocado. En un mes, había bajado 4 kilos sin hacer el más mínimo entrenamiento. Himuro era el caso contrario, había engordado 2 kilos por culpa de las frituras.

Akashi salió de su trabajo como maestro de shōgi a las 21:00 horas. Su salario estaba en el bolsillo y ya había separado cada billete en el lugar correspondiente, quedándole 15 dólares como había previsto desde el comienzo. Miraba esos tres billetes de 5 cada uno. Un regalo decente costaba mínimo 25 dólares y el gusto de Atsushi, unos 21 dólares.

—Tendré que buscar un trabajo informal, puedo enseñar a niños —susurró pensativo. Akashi caminó a lo largo de la avenida principal—. Tengo un par de sobrinos que…

Seijūrō se detuvo en un puesto de periódicos, el boletín de casas y departamento era el que más resaltaba para sus ojos. Una pieza en un condominio universitario costaba 170 dólares. Una mensualidad mucho más económica que su actual casa, pero si se mudaba, pondría en aprietos a los otros tres. Dudoso compró dicho boletín gastando 50 centavos.

Desde hace unos días estaba tentado a no pensar en nadie y cambiarse de lugar. ¿Por qué en ese momento no aparecía su personalidad déspota y despiadada? A veces necesitaba de ella para pisotear sin mirar. Suspiró y retiró esos pensamientos de su cabeza, nadie quería a un ser tan frío, ni él mismo. Miró vagamente los anuncios y se detuvo en uno que llamó su atención por la peculiaridad.

 _Alquiler de cuarto en mini departamento para joven universitario_

 _Costo: $120.00_

 _Espacios amplios y baño propio_

 _Zona céntrica, a dos cuadras de la UT._

 _Interesados llamar al número: +999_

 _*Solo válido para personas nacidas bajo el signo de Cáncer, Escorpio o Piscis*_

—Definitivamente es Shintarō —dijo sonriendo apenas, el ejercicio mental había servido para algo—. Tendrá que aceptar quiera o no a un Sagitario.

* * *

—Parte 3—

Aomine recibió a su amigo en la casa, Sakurai pasó tímidamente y agradeció la bondad de Daiki de dejarlo pasar la noche ahí. Los padres de Ryō lo habían botado de la casa al enterarse de la condición sexual de su hijo. El moreno era malo dando consuelo por lo que prefirió omitir preguntas innecesarias y, en vez de eso, le ofreció algo de tomar.

En la casa no había nadie aún. Kise llegaría alrededor de las once, había avisado que primero pasaría por la casa de sus hermanas para saludar a una de ellas por su cumpleaños. Atsushi siempre se aparecía después de su instituto de repostería y Akashi brillaba por su ausencia, eso era muy raro; Seijūrō solía llegar a las diez.

—No quiero ser molestia aquí, Aomine-san —habló después de unos minutos. Cogía firma la taza de té—. No creo que ellos quieran…

—No te preocupes, Ryō. Mínimo te dejarán quedarte hasta que encuentres un lugar dónde quedarte o consigas un trabajo. —Daiki lo alentó como mejor supo—. ¿Ya cenaste?

El castaño negó. Aomine frío dos huevos combinándolos con arroz. No era tan bueno como Taiga, pero se defendía en lo más básico. Sirvió en un plato y se lo dio junto con un par de palitos. Kise llegó a los segundos y sintió el olor a fritura, hizo una cara de disgusto. Esa semana estaba haciendo la dieta de los lácteos.

—Aominecchi, ¿qué has prepa-…? Tenemos visita —dijo interrumpiéndose—. ¿Cómo estás, Sakurai-kun? Es raro ver a alguien tan tarde en la casa.

—No seas descortés, Kise.

—Pero si no he dicho nada —se quejó—. Solo quiero saber qué hace aquí. La última vez que yo traje visita, me obligaron a botarlo a los 5 minutos.

—Porque hacías un escándalo de mierda —contestó tajante—. Tus gritos ni Akashi los soportó, pero Ryō no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Kise iba a quejarse, pero Murasakibara los interrumpió. Tenía los audífonos puesto, pero le causó curiosidad ver tanta gente en la sala, mayormente a esa hora todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos. Atsushi se quitó los auriculares y preguntó lo mismo que el rubio: por qué había un polizón en la casa.

—No es un polizón, Ryō ha-… otro —susurró al ver a Akashi.

El pelirrojo se había demorado en la pastelería. Atsushi sonrió y le agradeció por haber cumplido con su promesa. El de cabello morado pensaba que le faltaría por estar más misio que el vago de la esquina. Seijūrō omitió esa analogía para no amargarse, además de estar de buen humor por el anuncio visto. Mañana a primera hora iría a la casa de Shintarō.

—Mira, Kise-chin~~, Aka-chin consiguió dinero~~~ —dijo.

—Ahora no, Murasakibaracchi, hay un tema más importante: el polizón. —Kise no desistiría, porque a él no le permitían traer invitados—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Yo… —Sakurai se sentía dentro de una jaula con lobos.

—Kise, no seas maldito. A Ryō lo acaban de botar de su casa —le contestó Daiki.

—¿Y eso a quién le importa~~? —preguntó Murasakibara—. Si se quiere quedar, tiene que pagar por su estadía, Mine-chin.

—Digo lo mismo. Aquí nadie vive gratis, menos con esta situación de pobreza. —Ryōta dramatizó—. Si tiene para pagar, se puede quedar.

Ryō no buscaba crear un mal ambiente en ese lugar, trató de convencer a Daiki que lo dejara irse, pero el moreno no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Son inhumanos o qué? Si tanto joden por plata, yo pago lo de él y ya.

—¿Tú~~? ¿Con qué dinero si no tienes ahorros~~? Este sábado te lo gastaste todo en tus tres juegos —dijo Atsushi dejando el pastel en la mesa—. No somos idiotas, Mine-chin~~~.

—Eso, Murasakibaracchi. Saca cara por nosotros. —Kise lo apoyó.

Akashi razonaba la situación. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que un extraño se quedara en la casa, fuera de los tres días de consideración a los cuales podría apelar el castaño. El dinero a la justa les alcanzaba y tener un miembro más implicaría el aumento de los servicios básicos como la luz y el agua. Ninguno de los tres estaba para solventar eso.

Sin embargo, si dejaba que Sakurai se quedase, sería su barco de salvación y así no quedaría mal con nadie. Si Ryō se acoplaba a esa "pequeña familia", el día de su retirada no afectaría a sus amigos porque el castaño lo remplazaría. Akashi suspiró, la ayudaba había llegado a su hogar sin hacer esfuerzo. Seijūrō caminó hacia Ryō y Daiki, y miró a sus otros dos convivientes.

—Se quedará —dijo en afirmación, no en sugerencia—. Como ha dicho, Daiki, es inhumano botarlo cuando no tiene un techo donde dormir.

—¡Pero, Akashicchi! ¡Tú más que nosotros estás en la banca rota!

—Sakurai es una persona responsable, Ryōta. Sé que aprovechará nuestra amabilidad y nos retribuirá el siguiente mes con un aporte —dijo mirando hacia el castaño.

—S-sí —afirmó él de inmediato—. Yo voy a conseguir un trabajo, les prometo pagar mis gastos, no voy a vivir aquí gratis…

Ni Murasakibara ni Kise replicaron más, Sakurai sería el nuevo inquilino. Aomine le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo y le pidió que lo siguiera, le mostraría dónde iba a dormir. Tenía un futón extra que Sakurai usaría sin problemas. Ryōta cruzó los brazos, no le hacía gracia compartir su habitación con un extraño. Era amigo de Daiki, no de él.

Atsushi no tenía quejas si el menor pagaría por su cabeza. Sacó la torta decorada en chantillí que había hecho y la guardó en la refrigeradora como la anterior, aunque notó cierto hecho que le molestó. Levantó la mirada acusando a Kise directamente.

—¿Dónde está la caja de leche que dejé aquí, Kise-chin? —dijo molesto. Akashi estaba absuelto de ese embrollo.

—¿Qué caja? Yo no me he tomado nada.

—Claro que sí, tú estás con tu estúpida dieta de lácteos —contestó. Lo tomó del brazo para que no se le escapara—. ¿Dónde está mi caja?

—Que no fui yo, Murasakibaracchi. Pregúntale al ganguro, él quizás se la tomó —mintió. En el interior, reconocía su culpa— o si no a Akashicchi.

—Yo respeto las pertenencias de los demás, Ryōta.

—Mentiroso, ya me di cuenta que eres tú el que se roba mis tostadas. —Kise lo acusó—. ¿Qué me hace pensar que no has tomado la bendita caja de leche?

—Porque la caja de leche está en la basura y yo acabo de llegar —dijo poniéndolo en evidencia—. Cuando me he ido, esa caja seguía en el refrigerador, ¿miento, Atsushi?

—Aka-chin tiene razón, mi caja de leche estaba hasta que yo me fui y el que sale después eres tú, Kise-chin. Me pagas mi caja de leche —renegó.

Por esas discusiones necesitaba mudarse con urgencia de ese lugar. Con Shintarō también tendría discusiones, nada era perfecto, pero serían mucho menos que en esas cuatro paredes llenas de conflictos. Kise no reconoció el crimen a pesar de todo, se cerró por completo. Akashi suspiró, no intervendría como en otras ocasiones.

—Espera, Aka-chin, tampoco te hagas… Te toca lavar los platos —le dijo Atsushi señalando el lavadero—. En la mañana no lavaste tu taza, aquí no tenemos empleados.

—Ja —se burló Kise.

Definitivamente se mudaría. Akashi dejó su mochila por un momento y se remangó la chompa, lavaría esos trastos para irse de una buena vez a encerrarse a su cuarto a terminar el proyecto de Microeconomía. No tenía tiempo para perder en quehaceres del hogar. Por lo menos, estaba seguro que con Shintarō no ocurriría eso, gracias al excesivo cuidado que Midorima tenía con los gérmenes y el cuidado de su vivienda.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Parte 4: **Malas costumbres de terceros**_

 _Parte 5: **Dinero del cielo**_

 _Parte 6: **Al poder de la monarquía**_

* * *

—Parte 4—

Hara Kazuya tocó dos veces la puerta y esperó paciente, Midorima abrió sin demora. El chico de gafas traía un peluche en la mano, pero a su quizás futuro inquilino no le incomodó esa excentricidad. Kazuya reventó su chicle y fue directo al grano: el cuarto en renta. Shintarō lo dejó entrar mostrándole las instalaciones del departamento.

El cuarto era grande y completamente amoblado. Consistía en una cama de plaza y media, un escritorio, dos estantes y un closet amplio, además del baño privado. Una ganga completa ese negocio. Hara silbó al ver tanta elegancia, se esperaba 20 metros cuadrados. El chico de gafas era muy malo haciendo negocios, pero si necesitaba un acompañante era por las largas horas que su departamento pasaba solo. El polvo se acumulaba o los platos se quedaban sucios, no había nadie que viera por las pequeñas cosas hogareñas.

—¿Entonces quieres que limpie todos los días? —preguntó Kazuya sin rodeos—. Me dejas esto a 120 dólares por pasar trapo y esas cosas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no es hacer por hacer en serio —dijo.

Midorima caminó hacia el estudio y sacó una pizarra movible donde había apuntado un ritual de limpieza. Kazuya infló su goma de mascar pensado que el tipo de cabello verde tenía un serio problema mental. Shintarō le explicó cómo se barría, trapeaba, desempolvaba y lavaba los servicios. El uso de la lavandería también estaba incluido.

—Ya entendí, amigo, ¿lo tengo que hacer todos los días? —repreguntó para cortar la palabrería del contrario— ¿No puede ser dejando un día? Yo también estudio.

—¿Qué estudias? Si se puede saber en serio —dijo arreglando sus lentes.

—Mecánica —respondió con aire despreocupado, su especialidad eran los carros y motos—, es interesante esa carrera técnica, sí que apasiona. —Hara observó la biblioteca con detenimiento—. ¿Tienes coche? ¿Un clásico?

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Toda tu casa y tu cara me dicen Clásico . —Reventó la bomba de chicle—. Tú no eliges el carro, el carro te elige a ti por tu personalidad.

—¿Qué signo eres? —cuestionó lo más importante de esa entrevista.

—Cáncer, soy del 3 de julio —habló sin interés—. ¿Tú? Ya me dio curiosidad saber.

—Igual, del 7 —respondió.

Hara era un chico relajado de aspecto transparente. No demostraba lo que no sentía y decía todo lo que tenía en la cabeza; no se lo guardaba ni andaba con secretos tontos. Shintarō sonrió apenas, Hara Kazuya era un buen tipo. Como se esperaba de un cáncer , pensó el de cabello verde en silencio. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Kazuya.

—¿Entonces hay trato, amigo? —preguntó extendiendo su mano—. Tengo para dos meses por adelanto y… ah, no me respondiste ¿Dejando un día?

—No mascotas en serio y no ruido pasadas las once. —Advirtió.

—Yo me duermo a las diez —Midorima le recibió el apretón de manos—. No te arrepentirás, amigo ¿Y cuándo me puedo mudar, o primero te hago un giro o algo?

—Preferiría en efectivo en serio.

Kazuya sacó $240 exactos pagándolo de inmediato, había recibido su muy buena comisión al arreglar un par de carros la semana pasada. Midorima le preguntó acerca de su sustento económico si no trabajaba o no lo había mencionado.

Hara le comentó que tenía un trabajo independiente como asistente técnico en un taller. Su padre era dueño de una marca reconocida de carros, su familia tenía dinero. Hara Kazuya era en pocas palabras un chico de dinero con varias oportunidades para entrar a universidades de renombre, pero él prefería embarrarse las manos de grasas debajo de algún carro.

—¿Te apasiona lo que haces? —cuestionó cuando estuvieron en la lavandería. Hara miró las máquinas con interés.

—No lo estudiaría si no me apasionara —contestó dándole unas palmadas suaves a las dos secadoras que había—. Son de buena calidad, amigo. Tienes buenas cosas aquí.

—Gracias.

—Eh, bueno, me voy por mi maleta y vengo entonces.

Midorima aceptó y le entregó la copia de llaves, todavía tenía un par de horas libres antes de irse a la universidad. Kazuya salió del departamento dándole una última mirada a su nuevo hogar. Vivir con sus hermanos ya lo estaba asfixiando, en cambio ese lugar se veía calmado como su tocayo cangrejo, digno de una persona que manejaba un clásico.

Un paquete de tostadas y un café cargado fue el desayuno de Shintarō, mientras repasaba los libros de medicina que vendrían en la práctica. Los toques de la puerta lo distrajeron y arrugó el ceño, a Kazuya le había dado con qué entrar. Se arregló los lentes entre que abría la puerta. No esperaba a nadie más, fue una grata sorpresa la visita de Akashi, pero su aspecto tan desarreglado lo extrañó.

—Lo siento, Shintarō, tuve una fuerte discusión en la mañana por culpa de Ryōta —dijo aún fastidiado—. ¿Puedo pasar?

El pelirrojo fue invitado, Midorima no lo veía desde hace un par de años. La imagen que tenía del refinado Akashi Seijūrō se había ido al tacho al verlo con las agujetas desamarradas, algunos botones sueltos y la chompa colgada a medias en el hombro, en pocas palabras, una vestimenta bastante informal. Midorima no era nadie para juzgarlo, por lo que omitió eso.

Seijūrō tomó asiento en el comedor al ver una taza servida de café y varios libros, tampoco había ido con la intención de importunar al mayor. Shintarō se lo agradeció mentalmente continuando sus quehaceres previos, aunque por cortesía le ofreció una infusión que Akashi no rechazó, el pelirrojo había corrido quince cuadras y no había desayunado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás así? —preguntó mientras servía en la taza un poco de agua caliente—. Luces agitado.

—Ya lo dije, Ryōta me ha hecho renegar —dijo las palabras precisas para el entredicho de esa mañana a las 8:45 AM.

 _—Aka-chin~~, ¿hoy no tienes clases?... Aka-chin~~~ —decía Murasakibara con insistencia para despertar a su amigo— Aka-chin~~~._

 _—_ _Ah… ¿Atsushi? —preguntó despertando, frotó sus ojos para despabilarse— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?_

 _—_ _¿Temprano? Pero si son las ocho y media, Aka-chin ¿No vas a ir a la universidad?_

 _—_ _Las 08:30 —repitió incrédulo— ¿Qué? Pero si mi alarma no ha… —Akashi buscó con la vista su móvil— ¿Dónde está mi celular?_

 _—_ _No lo sé~~, ¿vas a usar el baño primero o entro yo~~?_

 _—_ _No… Úsalo tú, no seamos dos los que lleguemos tarde, Atsushi —contestó antes de salir del cuarto._

 _Akashi paseó por la sala, recordaba haber puesto su celular en la mesita de noche, no entendía qué había pasado. Buscó entre los sillones y en el lavadero que fueron los últimos lugares que frecuentó minutos antes de irse a dormir._

 _Desordenó sus cabellos con una mano, estaba por estresarte. Había perdido una práctica calificada y la oportunidad de ir temprano a la casa de Shintarō. Si no se mudaba, iba a terminar por salir su otra personalidad y si su padre se enteraba de la mala nota, recibiría la reprimenda del año y una posible cárcel siendo de nuevo potestad absoluta de Akashi Masaomi por haber incumplido a su palabra._

 _Si lo tienes tú, te voy a… Respira… , pensó Seijūrō para no entrar en crisis. Un Akashi no permitía un ataque de pánico. El pelirrojo entró a la recámara de los otros dos —ahora tres— y apretó el puño al ver su celular encima de la cama de Kise. Tragó saliva y quiso tomarlo para irse, pero el malhumor le ganó._

 _—_ _Ryōta —lo llamó bastante fuerte. Kise se despertó, tenía el sueño ligero—. ¿Por qué has cogido mi celular._

 _—_ _¿Ah? Akashicchi, no levantes tan temprano…_

 _—_ _¿Qué hacías con mi celular? —repitió enojándose cada vez más. Kise notó el enojo y se destapó para no enfurecer a su amigo—. Contéstame._

 _—_ _Quería copias uno de tus contactos, me dio pereza regresar y por eso… pero ya está aquí, Akashicchi. No he husmeado nada._

 _—_ _¡Tendré un 00 como nota por tu estupidez de coger mi celular, Ryōta! —El ruido despertó a Aomine que no se movió al reconocer esa voz—. No vuelvas a coger nada sin mi permiso._

 _—_ _Lo siento… no es para tanto, tú siempre tienes buenas notas y no creo que-…_

 _—_ _Ryōta, —Lo calló—, cuando vuelva quiero los 570 dólares que me debes. No me interesa si te tienes que prostituir para conseguirlos. Has querido que sea el "Akashi malo" y lo has conseguido con excelencia._

 _Daiki tragó saliva. Akashi salió del cuarto y se vistió apresurado para salir rumbo al departamento de Midorima. La práctica estaba perdida, era una pérdida de tiempo ir hasta la universidad, los profesores no le daban trato especial a nadie._

—Ya veo —susurró Midorima—. Me sorprendió cuando me enteré que te habías mudado con ellos en serio.

Akashi suspiró, no tenía intenciones de recordar la peor decisión de su vida. Miró hacia su amigo y notó al mismo chico de lentes de la secundaria Teikō. Hablaba sin caretas y con ese aire serio de siempre. Nada había cambiado, excepto la talla.

—Shintarō, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo que deba saber? —preguntó. No encontraba la conexión entre la ley del hielo móvil de Midorima y esa situación de amistad.

—¿De qué estás hablando en serio?

—Sé que eres una persona de pocas palabras, pero no me respondes ningún mensaje. Inclusive al im-… a Ryōta le contestas.

—Nunca me ha llegado un mensaje tuyo, Akashi. Seguramente debes haber estado enviando a mi antiguo número —dijo sacando su móvil. Era el mismo modelo clásico, pero con diferente SIM—. He cambiado mi número 2 veces.

A Akashi Seijūrō, en ese preciso momento, le cayó un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza por primera vez, hipotéticamente hablando.

* * *

—Parte 5—

La casa de cuatro, en un día de cinco, personas estaba en pánico. Ryōta no había dejado de caminar en su sitio por la amenaza de Seijūrō. Sus ojos gélidos le habían hecho erizar los vellos de la nuca. Akashi no había estado bromeando, si no le pagada, tendría que ir buscando dónde enterrar sus pedazos.

Sakurai tomaba desayuno tratando de tener tranquilidad, Kise nervioso se traducía a caos dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Murasakibara estaba sentado a su lado, terminaba de tomar un vaso con leche chocolatada. Atsushi estaba acostumbrado a ver las alteraciones del rubio, como también escuchar cuando le reclamaba a Daiki por cómplice.

—No, no es así, Aominecchi. Tú también querías el número de ese chico —dijo Kise realmente alterado—. No seas cínico y hazte también responsable.

—¡Yo te dije que le pidieras permiso! —El moreno comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no lo dejaba concentrarse en su juego.

—¡No es cierto! —Kise se puso en frente del televisor. Nadie jugaría.

—Aomine-san le dijo que lo despertara, Kise-san —murmuró Sakurai para defender a su amigo. Kise fulminó con la mirada al castaño—. Lo- lo siento.

—No sé, a mí no me interesan sus problemas~~~ —dijo Atsushi mientras arreglaba ahora su mochila para irse a trabajar—. Dejen de gritar~~, me distraen.

—¡Tú tuviste la culpa! —dijeron Aomine y Kise al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ah~~? —Murasakibara paró su acción— ¿Yo qué?

—Si tú no hubieras levantado a Akashi, él hubiera dormido hasta sabe Dios qué hora por lo que siempre anda matado —dijo Aomine.

—Es cierto. Si Akashicchi se levanta tarde, yo hubiera podido dejarle su celular y todo hubiera quedado como un despiste de él —siguió Kise.

—Yo no tuve la culpa de nada. —Atsushi se colocó la mochila al hombro—. Si ustedes tienen problemas con Aka-chin, es porque son un par de idiotas~~.

Daiki se quedó con las ganas de agarrarse a golpes con él, no hubiera sido la primera vez. Kise rabió unos minutos más antes de encerrarse en el cuarto a llamar desesperado para que le prestaran dinero. Ryō temió por su integridad física dentro de esa casa, comenzaba a considerar la calle como una opción mejor para vivir.

Akashi persistía en estar cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared, mientras que Kazuya conversaba con Midorima acerca de un pequeño detalle: la fecha de pago. Shintarō estaba de acuerdo en que el abono se realizara cada quincena, en vez de fin de mes. Hara le estrechó nuevamente la mano y fue con sus tres maletas hacia su nuevo cuarto.

—Oye, espera —dijo el de cabello morado deteniéndose— ¿Las visitas están permitidas? No me molesta la presencia de tu amigo, pero me da curiosidad lo que traer gente.

—No tengo inconveniente con que traigas visitas, pero si no hacen ruido —Midorima advirtió y le señaló el departamento en general—. Yo te respeto, tú me respetas.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. —Hara reventó el chicle.

—Es mejor si nos entendemos —dijo.

—No te preocupes, por cierto no tengo novia. —Detalló—. Son una molestia, se ponen rabiosas por un poco de aceite de carro.

—¿Estás estudiando para mecánico? —preguntó Akashi, había estado callado después del saludo—. Tengo entendido que tus padres son accionista mayoritarios de _Mitsubishi Motors_.

Hara tambaleó la cabeza, no era de su agrado decir esas cosas.

—Sí, digamos que sí, petizo —respondió vacilando—. También sí a lo primero, estudio mecánica. ¿Eres amigo-amigo de Midorima? Para acostumbrarme a tu presencia.

—Acostúmbrate —contestó.

Kazuya levantó las cejas, aunque no se vio por su alocado peinado. No hizo más que reventar de nuevo su bomba de chicle, con Akashi Seijūrō trataría simplemente lo necesario.

Shintarō verificó la hora en su celular, era momento de irse a la universidad. Le ofreció a Akashi darle un aventón, él se lo agradeció. Desde hace mucho que el pelirrojo no se subía a un carro particular, la mayoría del tiempo se iba en bus o a pie.

—Akashi, hasta ahora no me dices qué quieres en serio —dijo Shintarō al frenar en su semáforo en rojo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Sé por Kise que tu padre y tú no están muy bien.

—Fue un roce, —Akashi le restó importancia—, pero mi motivo no es por un asunto familiar. Fui por tu aviso en el periódico.

—Tú no eres signo de agua.

—Tomaré eso con una broma, Shintarō. —Midorima acomodó sus lentes—. Estoy pasando por una etapa difícil, vivir con esas personas me está hundiendo.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

Midorima se estacionó en el lugar de siempre, aunque estaba un poco alejado de la facultad de Economía. Había estado escuchando las innumerables quejas de Akashi, que estaba siendo bastante considerado esos últimos meses con sus ex amigos de secundaria. Shintarō se mantuvo la mayoría del tiempo callado, no le daría el cuarto del departamento por ya estar rentado, pero lo ayudaría de cierta forma.

Akashi suspiró y le agradeció a su amigo por las atenciones. El verdadero número de Midorima Shintarō ya lo había guardado en sus contactos, no tenía que preocuparse por más.

—Espera, —Seijūrō alejó la mano de la manija de la puerta—, toma en serio.

Shintarō lo había estado pensando en todo el camino. Sacó su billetera y le ofreció los billetes que tenía ahí, era alrededor de 2500 dólares. Un dinero que Akashi le venía bajado del cielo, pero no era de su agrado meterse en deudas.

—No necesito dinero, Shintarō. Te busqué por un techo, no por dinero —dijo por el fuerte orgullo—. Si lo quisiera, iría donde mi padre.

—Si no vas con tu padre, es por la misma razón que no quieres recibir mi dinero, Akashi.

—Es lógico.

—Como digas. —Midorima le jaló el brazo y le puso el dinero en la mano a la fuerza—. Es para tu amuleto de la suerte en serio, lo necesitas.

—Yo no creo en tus convicciones, Shintarō.

—Ese no es mi problema en serio, piénsalo porque necesitas suerte —dijo más severo— y si tanto problemas tienes, dile a tu otro yo que te ayude en serio.

Midorima salió del carro al igual que Akashi, era momento de cortar la plática. El pelirrojo quiso devolverle el dinero, pero Shintarō se hizo el desentendido y se despidió caminando sin voltear. Seijūrō suspiró y se miró la mano, su amuleto de la suerte era un peluche de abeja; eso no costaba 2500 dólares.

"Sabrás de mi suerte pronto, Shintarō", susurró. Guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia su facultad. La segunda clase la tenía a las once, faltaban veinte minutos todavía. Sacó su celular y vio la cantidad de disculpas que le había enviado Kise Ryōta por desesperación. Akashi sonrió, no era tan mala idea hacerles creer a sus compañeros que volvía a tener problemas con una personalidad disociativa.

* * *

—Parte 6—

"$2,500.00", susurró al mirar de nuevo el fajo de billetes. Midorima no había cambiado en nada, persistía en su manía de llevar grandes cantidades de dinero en efectivo, a pesar de ser peligroso. Qué importaba la seguridad cuando le era imposible precisar el costo de un objeto de la suerte, más por la complicación que Shintarō se hacía con esos temas banales.

La tienda de peluches era innecesariamente grande, su orgullo no iba a darse el lujo de caer ni un centímetro más. Compraría su ítem del mes que, a comparación del diario, era un koala celeste. El peluche no costó más de 25 dólares, pero el hecho de tenerlo en las manos. Iba a distribuir bien ese dinero y no se preocuparía más por sus compañeros de casa, ya tenía un plan en mente para cuando llegara.

Pasó a comprar también el presente para el futuro hijo de Kotarō, había invitado a Midorima a la celebración. Hayama no le cerraría la puerta si su amigo llevaba un regalo y Shintarō era tan educado y formal que no tenía ni que detallárselo.

—¡Akashi! —escuchó detrás de él, Takao lo había sorprendido y lo abrazaba por un costado emocionado— ¿Qué hay? No te veo desde la fiesta de Kuroko.

—Un gusto verte —respondió.

—¿Cómo estás? —repreguntó— ¿Cómo va tu aceptación homosexual~? —bromeó.

—Todo está en orden, Kazunari.

Seijūrō retiró el brazo contrario sin ser maleducado. Takao le ofreció ir juntos a tomar un café, estaba en horas libres y no quería pasarla mirando al cielo, aunque era muy bueno para estar con su propia persona. Akashi aceptó, al fin tenía dinero para comprar un café cortado licuado con crema batida y tres bizcotelas bañadas con caramelo suizo, extrañaba esa orden que disfrutaba en sus tiempos de niño rico y de papá.

El pelirrojo fue el que eligió la cafetería, la cajera lo saludó. Antes visitaba ese lugar bastante seguido. Pidieron y buscaron un lugar airado cerca de las ventanas. Kazunari se sentó en uno de los sillones estirando sus piernas, necesitaba un descanso después de un agobiante día universitario y una discusión de nunca terminar con Tatsuya; uno de esos días iba a cometer asesinato e ir a prisión, no soportaba su carácter.

—Oye, Akashi, ¿qué tal te va con Kise y ellos? —preguntó— ¿Mal? ¿Bien? Supongo que los debes tener a línea. —Takao rio y Akashi sonrió apenas, porque se daba lástima interna.

—Creo que nunca pensé vivir gracias al dinero de Shintarō.

—¿Ah? —Akashi se dio cuenta del doble sentido y lo malpensado que era Takao—. ¿Shin-chan te da dinero? ¿Estás saliendo con él?

—No —negó sin ponerse nervioso—. Él me está prestando dinero a cambio de-…

—¡¿Te estás prostituyendo?! —Se exaltó y llamó la atención—. Lo siento, no quise gritar… es que… Vaya, no pensé que Shin-chan fuera de esos…

—Shintarō y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación, Kazunari.

Takao le dio una mordida a su butifarra, mientras observaba a Akashi. El pelirrojo siempre había sido muy bueno en mantener las apariencias. No se mostraba enojado por su comentario, ni avergonzado por la mentira indecorosa de hace unos segundos.

—¿Cómo haces eso, Akashi? ¿Cuál es el secreto para tener la actitud de tener todo bajo control? —cuestionó curioso.

—Si me hubieras visto en la mañana, te hubieses llevado una gran decepción.

—¿Eh~? Eso es… —Takao se quedó callado al mirar la entrada del local—. Tiene que ser una broma, ni cenar me deja.

—Kazunari —dijo Himuro acercándose—, el lavadero está a reventar ¿Cuándo piensas lavar? ¿De nuevo Taiga te va a hacer el favor?

—Algo así —respondió— ¿Puedes irte? Estoy teniendo una plática confidencial con Akashi.

—Confidencial será cuando te estampe contra la pared —respondió perdiendo los estribos, la situación había llegado a la cima.

Tatsuya la jaló de la camiseta dejando a Takao asustado. El hermano de Kagami cuando perdía la paciencia, perdía su personalidad serena. Akashi continuó tomando un sorbo de su café, el espectáculo era similar a ver a Kise y Aomine pelearse.

—Suéltame que yo también sé usar los puños, Tatsuya.

—¿Crees que me asusta que un debilucho me amenace? —preguntó. Akashi sonrió, era como ver a esos dos definitivamente—. Avanza en vez de hablar.

Himuro lo aventó hacia adelante para que caminara, Kazunari se disculpó con Seijūrō y salió del lugar junto con su compañero de casa. "Comienzo a creer que las cosas están de cabeza en ambos lados, necesitan un reajuste", dijo Akashi después de ver el trato tan hosco de esos azabaches. Terminó sus bizcotelas y se retiró del lugar, Kise Ryōta había vivido en paz ya varias horas desde la mañana.

Kise saltó al escuchar la puerta, Akashi llegaba con un par de bolsas. Una del peluche y la otra del regalo. Ryōta únicamente había conseguido 300 dólares, porque Midorima no le había querido prestar dinero por más que le rogó. Seijūrō cruzó los brazos y preguntó sin rodeos por la deuda pendiente.

—Akashicchi, solo conseguí-...

—¿Solo? —Lo interrumpió frunciendo el ceño—. Dije 570 dólares, Ryōta, no aceptaré abonos ni tendré consideraciones esta vez. Si no los tienes...

Akashi dejó sus cuadernos en el sillón y pasó al cuarto a pesar de Kise advertirle que no pasara a esa habitación. Seijūrō se encontró una escena sexual bastante explícita. Aomine se cubrió una sábana al igual que la chica de turno, fue vergonzoso para ambas romper el coito por esa intromisión. El pelirrojo sonrió, mientras Kise se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

—¿Dónde está tu amigo? —preguntó.

—En tu cuarto, ¿te vas? Has interrumpido en-…

—Daiki —dijo tensando a Aomine por el tono tan agrio—, creo que debemos restructurar las reglas de convivencia. Te espero en la cocina en 3 minutos.

La conversación esperó hasta que llegó Murasakibara que sintió el mal ambiente y tensión desde afuera, cerró la puerta despacio para no provocar complot antes de horas. El pelirrojo lo invitó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, su actitud era extraña e inusual al Akashi permisivo.

—¿Cuánto te costó tu celular, Ryōta? —preguntó Akashi cogiendo ese modelo.

—El plan es de 219 y el equipo me costó 620 dólares —contestó tratando de no tartamudear, su mirada lo perturbaba.

—Una diferencia de 50 dólares —susurró—. Eso se puede solucionar, Ryōta. Da tu deuda por saldada con esto.

—Akashicchi, ¿qué vas a hacer? Ese es mi teléfono…

Seijūrō sacó el SIM y lo puso sobre la mesa para no estropearlo, también colocó un billete de cincuenta dólares. Kise intentó recuperar su móvil persuadiéndolo, pero Akashi lo hizo añicos de un martillazo. Sakurai jadeó del susto. Era un hecho: la calle era un mejor lugar para vivir.

—¡Akashicchi! —gritó parándose para tomar su móvil— ¡Me costó meses sacarlo a plan, Akashicchi! ¡Este teléfono vale más de mil dólares en prepago!

—Pues resígnate, porque esta cosa ya no sirve —dijo Murasakibara haciendo caer los restos de pantalla—. Eso te pasa por deudor, Kise-chin.

—Atsushi, tú me debes 217 dólares.

Murasakibara apurado dejó el dinero encima de la mesa, no quería que rompiera alguna de sus preciadas cosas. Akashi con un martillo en mano daba miedo, iba a empezar la rígida monarquía dentro de esa casa.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Parte 7: **Guerra en el paraíso**_

 _Parte 8: **Juventud mundana**_

 _Parte 9: **Lealtad amical**_

* * *

—Parte 7—

Seijūrō puso en la mesa una cartulina color blanco y dos marcadores negros, las reglas iban a ser establecidas. Desde el comienzo, debió haber planteado eso en vez de dejarse influenciar por la estima que les tenía a sus compañeros. Kise no hablaba, estaba inmerso en arreglar en vano su celular. Akashi no se inmutó, ni iba a retractarse de sus actos.

Como no quería establecer una dictadura, pidió la opinión de cada uno, inclusive la de Ryō que se mantenía en silencio. Murasakibara habló acerca del ruido, Kise y Aomine hacían excesiva bulla en la noche por sus innumerables discusiones. Akashi estuvo de acuerdo en ello, muchas veces no había dormido bien por culpa de ellos. Daiki admitió haberse salirse de sus casillas, pero señaló a Kise como el responsable y problemático.

—Ryōta tiene razón al molestarse por tu falta de higiene, Daiki —dijo Seijūrō cogiendo el martillo para mantener al moreno a raya—. Desde hoy, yo seré el único que comparta habitación contigo.

—¿Ah? Pero ese no fue el trato, Akashi.

—En estos meses, ha quedado comprobado que tú no eres compatible con Ryōta —dijo. Kise no opinó— y han dejado en evidencia que no llegan a un punto medio.

—Pero es que… ¿No vas a decir nada, Kise?

—No tengo ningún problema en dormir con Murasakibaracchi —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, iba a comenzar su berrinche—. Ya no me importa, arréglense como quieran.

Kise dejó su llanto silencio y se fue hacia el cuarto, el azote de la puerta se escuchó. El rubio necesitaba unas horas para calmarse. Akashi entendía, pero Ryōta era el único que iba a estar permitido levantarse de esa mesa.

—Bien, duermo contigo —masculló Aomine.

—La luz es otro tema a dialogar —dijo Akashi poniendo un recibo en la mesa—. El siguiente mes, tú pagarás el 40% del recibo.

—¿Qué? Dijimos que seríamos equitativos —se quejó.

—Daiki, prendes el PS4 8 horas diarias más tu consumo básico como todos aquí —dijo mostrándole las estadísticas que se había tomado el trabajo de hacer.

—Mine-chin, tú dijiste que pagarías por el cabeza de hongo~~ —dijo también Murasakibara, iban a estar apretados de dinero por pagar las deudas—. Aka-chin tiene razón, gastas mucha luz y a veces no apagas el televisor de cuarto~~.

—Pero…

—No te lo estoy consultando, Daiki. —Akashi dio con el martillo en la mesa sobresaltando a sus amigos—. Pagarás el 40% del recibo, es un acuerdo justo.

—Los servicios es otro tema —dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia el lavadero—. Nuestro horario es fluido, por lo que no es conveniente designar a una persona.

—¿Y qué quiere hacer el señorito perfección? —preguntó irónicamente Aomine.

—Todo lo que uno ensucia, uno mismo lo limpia. —Akashi le pasó los marcadores a Sakurai indicándole que escribiera las nuevas normas.

Normas de convivencia

Jefe directivo: Akashi Seijūrō

Comité: Kise Ryōta, Aomine Daiki y Murasakibara Atsushi

Inquilino externo: Sakurai Ryō

*Cosa usada, cosa lavada*

*Respetar propiedad ajena*

*Las luces se apagan máximo a las 00:00 horas*

*Barrer 5 veces por semana*

*Visitas permitidas hasta las 22:00 horas*

Akashi también propuso una tabla donde se apuntaría el día en que la persona barría. La limpieza del baño era personal y dentro de un cuarto se regía por las normas que las personas dentro exigían. Aomine presintió que la pasaría muy mal.

Takao llegó encolerizado al departamento, todo el camino había discutido con Tatsuya. Taiga se sorprendió de ver al menor tan molesto, Kazunari aventó las llaves rompiendo la lámpara de la sala. Makoto bajó las piernas a tiempo. Kuroko suspiró, regresaba la tormenta doble con un nuevo tema de discusión: ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—¡Yo no soy una marioneta para hacer todo lo que a ti se te da la gana, Tatsuya! —gritó empujándolo desde el pecho—. ¡Y es la última vez que me haces pasar vergüenza!

—¿Vergüenza? Vergüenza siento yo cuando me relacionan contigo.

—¿Por qué no te ocupas de tu vida? Dime qué se siente trabajar como un triste esclavo, ¿es divertido ser mula de carga?

—¿Es divertido estudiar Turismo porque no pudiste ingresar a Enfermería? —preguntó de la misma manera. Kazunari levantó el puño.

—Ya, oigan, ya —dijo Kagami metiéndose entre ellos dos— ¿Por qué siempre tienen que usar veneno entre ustedes?

—Porque son problemáticos —respondió Hanamiya dejando su computador a un lado—. Una de las reglas es evitar los roces.

Takao se soltó y caminó hacia el lado contrario de la sala para calmarse, pateó uno de los estantes trayéndolo abajo. La ira cada día era más grande. Comenzó a llorar de la impotencia y la cólera que sentía. Tatsuya bufó, siempre él era responsable de hacer a Kazunari enojarse hasta el punto de verlo llorando como un niño.

—Tú tampoco cumples lo que dices, Hanamiya —dijo Himuro más tranquilo—. Ayer estabas gritoneándolo a Kuroko por no hacer el mandado, ¿cuándo has ido tú?

—Ese no es tu problema —contestó.

—Hanamiya-san, Himuro-san tiene razón —dijo Kuroko dejando de leer—. Ayer no dije nada para no ocasionar problemas, pero es momento de hablar. Esto no está funcionando.

Kagami suspiró, su ex sombre tenía razón. Las discusiones entre ellos eran más continuas y mayormente eran por culpa de esos dos azabaches. Hanamiya ocasionalmente causaba problemas, pero también cuando abría la boca, era para renegar de algo. Kuroko también tenía muchas quejas callándose para perseverar la paz, pero en ese momento lo último que había era tranquilidad en la convivencia.

El pelirrojo fue a su dormitorio y sacó la cartulina que el primer día hicieron. Era el delego de las obligaciones para con el departamento. Era necesario reajustarlo de alguna manera para acabar ya con esos roces que los mantenía en estrés continuo, pero primero Kagami le pidió encarecidamente a su hermano que se disculpara con Kazunari. El azabache se limpió apurado las lágrimas al oír eso.

—No le voy a pedir disculpas, Taiga —contestó renuente en su posición—, que llore todo lo que quiera.

—Tatsuya, a veces se te pasa la mano. —Su hermano insistió.

—Taiga, él se hace el mártir —dijo desesperándose, detestaba quedar como el malo de la película cuando él no lo veía desde ese punto.

—Que seas mayor, no te da derecho a abusar de él.

—Yo no abuso —contestó— y si está llorando es porque sabe que tengo razón, es un pobre mediocre que ni siquiera puede cumplir con lavar los platos el día que le toca.

—Tatsuya, —Kagami se puso delante de Takao—, no seas malo. ¿Qué te ha hecho Takao para que lo odies tanto?

Kuroko dejó de estar al margen, no le gustaba estar de pleito con nadie, pero compartía la opinión de Himuro en muchos sentidos. Kazunari se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad de Kagami para sobrecargarlo de tareas que se suponía que el azabache debía hacer.

—Kagami-kun, Takao-kun se la pasa evitando responsabilidades y te las das a ti —dijo Kuroko dando a conocer su posición—. Himuro-san tiene razón.

—Te utiliza a su antojo, Taiga. Te tiene tan manipulado que ni cuentas te das que terminas haciendo todo lo que él debería hacer —continuó Himuro.

—¿Y tú qué? Tú siempre le quitas mitad de su sueldo para tus deudas —habló Kazunari a pesar de seguir con los ojos húmedos—. Hay que ser conchudo para criticarme.

—Es por el trabajo que tengo, cuando me cambie no lo haré más. En cambio tú para ese entonces seguirás siendo el mismo mediocre —masculló.

Himuro había dicho lo suficiente, Takao se le escapó a Kagami y comenzaron los golpes entre esos dos. Taiga resopló antes de meterse nuevamente. Si ellos continuaban con la misma actitud, nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. Tetsuya no ayudó, le molestaba que Taiga se pusiera de parte de Kazunari en vez de darle la razón al que se suponía que era su hermano.

Makoto se quedó en la sala a deleitarse con la pelea, mientras Kagami a duras penas logró separarlos. Kazunari tenía el labio roto y el pómulo hinchado, mientras que Tatsuya se sujetaba el abdomen, le había caído una fuerte patada. Un día de esos, el comité directivo del edificio los iba a botar por hacer ruido todas las noches e incumplir las normas del mismo.

* * *

—Parte 8—

Aomine Daiki después de unas agónicas semanas, logró soportar las exigencias del Akashi malo, como lo apodaron por su cambio de actitud de la noche a la mañana. Kise seguía siendo el responsable de la tragedia y cada cierto día se lo recordaban con hincapié.

El rubio se estaba cansando de la cizaña de parte de sus dos compañeros, aunque no negaba que gracias a su gran idea había traído al diablo a la casa. De todas maneras, el Akashi malo era un mal necesario para ellos. No se habían presentado más problemas desde que empezó la monarquía. Murasakibara no se compraba excesivos dulces y Aomine jugaba lo necesario cada día para no pagar tanto de luz, no más de lo que tenía destinado para esos gastos. Sus horas de juego se habían reducid horas diarias, una medida sana.

—No se pueden quejar, necesitábamos esto —dijo finalmente Ryōta—. Incluso yo ya no gasto tanto en ropa de marca.

—No es por Aka-chin, sino porque estás endeudado hasta el cuello, Kise-chin~~. —Atsushi no había cambiado nada—. Y yo quiero al Aka-chin bueno.

—Yo también —masculló el moreno—. No puedo hacer ni mierda, si quiero eructar, tengo que salir de la casa donde él no me pueda escuchar. —Ironizó.

—Eso no nos parece malo —dijeron Murasakibara y Kise a la vez.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Se desesperó—. Son necesidades básicas como todo.

—Lo son~~~, pero tú eres asquerosamente abusivo, Mine-chin~~~ —contestó. Murasakibara terminó de echarle mantequilla a su tostada y le invitó una a Sakurai—. Dejas todo apestando, Kise-chin vivió un suplicio contigo~~.

—Al fin alguien me entiende —masculló el rubio.

—A mí en dos semanas me dan mi salario. —Sakurai se atrevió a hablar—. Akashi-san me dijo que ese día volveríamos a hacer una reunión directiva.

—Bien, entonces aprovecharemos esa reunión —dijo Aomine golpeando con la palma de la mano la mesa—. Somos todo el comité, hay que ponernos de acuerdos.

—Tienes mi atención, Mine-chin~~~.

Akashi entró a la casa encontrando un silencio inusual. Los cuatro convivientes se hicieron los disimulados y saludaron sin retraso. Seijūrō fue recíproco, pero no se quedó a tomar té con ellos. Había vuelto para dejar los libros que se había prestado de la biblioteca de su facultad y darse una merecida ducha relajante, porque tenía pendiente una salida.

Hara dejó las llaves cerca del florero, era un lugar estratégico para no olvidárselas. Ese día le tocaba la limpieza general, se puso un par de guantes y comenzó. La estéreo fue encendida a un volumen prudente, incomodar a los vecinos era contraproducente.

Midorima llegó diez minutos después encontrando a Kazuya a mitad de labores. No se incomodó y saludó de paso, tenía que salir nuevamente para sus otras clases, había ido a recoger unos libros de reumatología que necesitaba. Shintarō tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejar sus huellas en el piso, aunque su mitad amigo estaba bastante ocupado cantando lo que le sonó a rap o hip hop en inglés.

—Hara, hoy no vendré a dormir, estaré en casa de mis padres. —Midorima le avisó—. Asegura la puerta cuando creas conveniente.

—¿Ah? Claro, no te preocupes —dijo aún atento a lo que trapeaba—, ¿algún evento?

—El cumpleaños de mi hermana —respondió distraído. Shintarō se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario y salió de casa.

—¿Ahora qué? —se preguntó Kazuya mirando la sala—. Ah… primero termino de limpiar.

Desde hace varios meses que no se amanecía como en los viejos tiempos, no estaría nada mal invitar a un amigo y tomar unas copas de whisky. Su cuerpo estaba preparado para el dolor de cabeza de la siguiente mañana, para eso existían las confiables pastillas.

—¿Aló, Makoto? —preguntó. Eran casi las nueve de la noche—. Hola, quería saber si querías venir a mi nuevo departamento, el amigo con quien comparto está fuera.

—¿Te mudaste de nuevo? —respondió incrédulo—. Bien, dame la dirección.

—Apunta, tráete algo para comer, del trago me encargo yo —dijo mientras ponía a hacer hielo en la nevera—. Ah, si quieres trae a algún amigo.

—Te tomaré la palabra, nos vemos.

Hanamiya dejó el celular en la mesa y miró hacia Kazunari que estaba en un rincón sentado por enésima vez en la semana, mientras que Kagami trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón y pedirle las disculpas correspondientes que no le dio Himuro, ni le daría.

Kazunari lo largó con la mano, Tatsuya tenía el don de amargarle todo el día. Taiga se dio por vencido, por más que habían reajustado los deberes, esos dos no habían mejorado en su trato ni en su forma de insultarse. Hanamiya carraspeó, había estado en silencio por varios minutos, apoyaría moralmente a su amigo.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a una reunión, Kazunari? —preguntó—. Es en la casa de un amigo, habrá alcohol.

—Me apunto —dijo parándose de inmediato—. Lo siento, Taiga, pero tú no puedes pedir disculpas por ¡el imbécil —gritó— de Tatsuya!

—¡Mediocre! —se escuchó.

—¡Esclavo de mierda! —contestó. Tatsuya salió de su cuarto y fue el correteo hasta que Takao logró meterse a su habitación cerrando con pestillo.

—Te doy 15 minutos, Kazunari —dijo Hanamiya sentándose bien en el sillón. Se daría una ducha exprés antes de salir.

Akashi bufó al recibir el mensaje de Midorima cancelando la salida, el pelirrojo comprendió el asunto familiar, pero de todas maneras pasaría por la casa de Shintarō para devolverle los libros de literatura surrealista que le había prestado hace un par de días.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Hara en la puerta con varias bolsas, todas contenían trago y gaseosas para combinar. Según la legalidad actual de los códigos japoneses, un chico era mayor de edad a los 20 años. Es decir, Hara y Akashi tenían permitido votar y juerguear sin sentirse culpables. Seijūrō no dijo nada y pasó con él.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó Kazuya—. Si quieres unirte, normal, amigo. Hay trago para todos aquí —dijo metiendo algunas botellas a helar—. Mañana es domingo, aprovecha.

—Mañana tengo un compromiso en la tarde —respondió acercándose a la cocina.

—Ah, pero te tomas una pastilla. —Hara abrió la alacena y sacó cinco copas— ¿Seguro que no te quedas ni un rato?

—¿Tienes Ginebra? —preguntó.

—Claro, una botella —dijo mostrándosela—. ¿Entonces? ¿Contamos contigo?

Akashi suspiró, necesitaba un receso en su vida. El recuerdo de una noche de alcohol estaba perdido en su memoria, porque nunca había disfrutado de uno. Se remangó cuidadosamente la camisa y le ofreció una mano a Kazuya para acomodar lo que utilizarían.

Furuhashi y Yamazaki llegaron juntos, chocaron palmas con Hara. Los ex chicos de Kirisaki extrañaban sus amanecidas delirantes. Makoto llegó minutos después junto con Kazunari que se sorprendió de ver a Akashi ahí.

—Pero qué es esto, ¿la realeza desterrada nos acompaña? —preguntó juguetón—. ¿Qué tal, Akashi? ¿Esperando a Shin-chan?

—No, Shintarō está en el compromiso de su hermana.

—¡Verdad, verdad~! —dijo acordándose—. Le mandaré un mensaje, tengo su número~. Shin-chan se puso celoso por eso, es muy sobreprotector.

—Te creo. —Hara también era consciente de ello—. Vino a visitarlo una vez y me interrogó por haberme quedado 5 minutos a solas con ella.

—¿Y está buena la hermana? —preguntó Yamazaki.

—Para comer y llevar —dijeron Takao y Hara al mismo tiempo. Akashi optó por omitir su comentario por respeto a su amigo.

—Oye, ¿cómo se prende esto? —Furuhashi buscaba el conector del Home Theater—. Vamos a reventar las lunas, no vale gritar.

—Ya oíste, Hanamiya —dijo Takao empujándolo—. Nada de comportamientos de niño rata.

—Ese eres tú.

Furuhashi ya había instalado su PS4 en el televisor, iba a ser una noche de COD. Las jarras estaban en la mesa de centro y Makoto había traído la comida. Ocho cajas de pizza suprema para llenar el estómago. Akashi sonrió, una noche de olvido no hacía daño de vez en cuando.

* * *

—Parte 9—

Todo el caos lo ocasionó el excesivo alcohol. La mayoría de jarras estaban vacías y los vasos regados en el suelo, no rotos gracias al alfombrado de la sala. Midorima estaba a una distancia prudente de los chicos listos para inscribirse en alcohólicos anónimos por la ingesta desmedida. Estaba buscando al autor de esa violación a las reglas, pero de Hara no estaba ni su clásico paquete de chicles.

Shintarō bufó. Una noche que no llegaba a dormir, una noche que se convirtió el departamento en un lugar de alcohol y prostitutas. No estaba exagerando, había tres mujeres a medio vestir también en sueños.

Era indignante, pero más le indignó saber que Akashi fue partícipe de dicho descontrol. Ha cambiado en serio , masculló. El Akashi Seijūrō que había conocido en la secundaria no tenía nada que ver con el que estaba frente a sus ojos. El pelirrojo estaba echado en el sofá principal, despeinado y desnudo en gran mayoría, y sobre él estaba una de las indecentes chicas.

El momento de despertar había llegado, las presencias ajenas eran incómodas para el dueño y señor del rancho. Midorima sacó un silbato, antiguo amuleto de la suerte, y pitó sin ninguna consideración. El primero en saltar fue Furuhashi que tenía el sueño ligero. Se frotó los párpados y pestañeó varias veces antes de reconocer al de gafas.

—Hola —murmuró—. Eh... ¿Qué hora es?

—La hora de largarte de aquí en serio —dijo realmente enojado—. Recoge tus trapos y largo.

Furuhashi bostezó antes de hacerle caso. Despertó a los demás excepto a Akashi. Las chicas de turno fueron las más rápidas, se colocaron los vestidos y salieron como el rayo. Midorima tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no ser besado por una de esas avezadas. Los chicos de Kirisaki se fueron una detrás de otro, le regalaron el PS4 por flojera a desconectarlo; eran unos chicos de papi bolsillos llenos.

Akashi estaba reviviendo, se sobaba la frente vez tras vez por el dolor de cabeza interminable. Midorima quiso ser el que rompiera el silencio, pero un azabache fue quien irrumpió en el lugar.

—¿Qué hay, Shin-chan? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras por la pesadez—; qué día el de ayer, ah, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué viejos tiempos? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí y en serio dónde mierda está Hara?! —interrogó molesto.

—Cállate, Shintarō —dijo Akashi apunto de darle una fuerte migraña—. Me duele la cabeza, modera tu voz.

—¿Qué hay, gente madrugadora? —Hara hizo acto de presencia—. Cielos, tengo un hambre maldita. Oye, ¿y tú, enano? —dijo poniendo una mano sobre los cabellos negros de Takao—. Buena noche, ah.

—Sh~~, no se lo digas a nadie —dijo de inmediato—. Se supone que soy un buen amigo.

Midorima perdió la paciencia y botó hasta su compañero de cuarto, menos a Seijūrō. No se atrevía a tomarlo del cuello y aventarlo. El pelirrojo estaba pestañeando, quería mejorar sus reflejos que aún dormían. Ni siquiera se había vestido por completo. Se paró y un tirón en el estómago lo hizo correr al baño.

Primerizo, primera buena vomitada. Expulsó todas las tajadas de pizza que se había comido, los vasos de agua de entretiempo y el trago. Se destripó por unos cortos minutos. Al salir con menos alcohol en la sangre, caminó por el pasillo y volvió a sentarse en el sillón para quedarse dormido en un par minutos.

—No sé si es miedo, respeto o estima en serio —dijo el de cabello verde al observar a su amigo en ese estado.

Lo cargó con cuidado y lo dejó en su habitación, Midorima se haría cargo de la limpieza ese día. Hara entró con la llave en mano y preguntó si hablarían como gente civilizada. Tuvo una respuesta positiva, pero esa charla se llevaría acabo en la noche cuando a Shintarō se le pasara el malhumor.

Kazunari llegó al departamento acompañado de Kazuya —quien seguía en pijama— y se encontró con un cálido almuerzo en grupo excepto por Himuro, continuaba en su trabajo, pero no tardaría en llegar. Kagami acababa de terminar de cocinar para todos, ese día sí había sido destinado para él. Hanamiya frunció el ceño al ver a su ex compañero de preparatoria ahí, pero sobretodo le preguntó a Takao abiertamente dónde diablos había pasado la noche.

—Es una interesante pregunta, Makoto — dijo mientras tiraba las llaves al sillón—. Yo dormí en el baño de la casa de Shin-chan, ya que cierto ingrato me dejó botado.

Hanamiya fijó la mirada en su amigo, hubo un silencio bastante incómodo. Makoto dejó los palitos y se fue a su cuarto, el azote de la puerta advirtió problemas futuros. Kazunari se tapó el rostro unos segundos, había metido la pata por culpa de su borrachera.

—¿Puedo almorzar aquí? —preguntó Kazuya restándole importancia al asunto.

—No/ Sí/ Sí —respondieron Kagami, Takao y Kuroko respectivamente.

—Supongo que mayoría gana —dijo Hara jalando una silla y sentándose—. Plato lleno, amigo.

Taiga a mala gana le sirvió. Con ese comportamiento hosco y parco de parte del pelirrojo, Kuroko comprobó sus sospechas: a Kagami le gustaba Takao. Ese era el motivo por el cual le soportaba todas sus payasadas y dejadeces.

El último llegó 10 minutos después, traía consigo un litro de helado que le habían regalado en el trabajo. Himuro saludó en general, pero se detuvo por el extraño. Asumió por su cuenta que era amigo de Hanamiya, aunque lo hizo dudar el hecho que el susodicho no estuviera en la mesa.

—¿Hanamiya no está? —preguntó mientras iba a la cocina a servirse su almuerzo— ¿Salió?

—No, está en su cuarto, Himuro-san —respondió Tetsuya al ser el único que no estaba con mala cara.

Taiga comía peleándose con el tenedor y el pollo, Kazuya no respondía asuntos relacionados a Makoto y a Takao le pesaba la conciencia como para responder.

—Entonces tú...

—Vine con Kazunari. —Kazuya le aclaró su duda—. Pasé la noche con él, por eso tu hermano anda amargo y Makoto se largó a su hueco.

—No necesitas darle tantas explicaciones, Hara-san —dijo Kazunari con cierto fastidio.

Himuro no respondió a ello, terminó de servirse y pasó a sentarse al lado de Taiga. La comida estaba amarga para el pelirrojo, quien se disculpó y se excusó en ir a comprar a la tienda un par de gaseosas. Kuroko suspiró; si no eran problemas por labores hogareñas, eran problemas por rubro sentimental.

La mirada de Kazunari se plantó en Tatsuya que no había tenido reacción alguna por la noticia, el azabache hablaba con Kuroko sobre la cuenta de fin de mes.

—¿Por qué lo miras tanto, enano? —preguntó por curiosidad—. ¿Es tu novio?

—No son novios. —Kuroko habló por ellos al no verlos dispuestos a afirmar o negar nada—. Creo que en realidad tienen una relación complicada de-…

—No lo somos —dijeron ambos.

—¿Pero tú no le gustas al hermano de él? —preguntó Kazuya al enredarse— ¿Vacilas al hermano y te lo tiras a él? Eso es otro nivel.

—Yo nunca le he dado entrada a Kagami, es solo… ¡Ah! No significa nada, simplemente lo utilizo para que me haga los mandados. —Kazunari admitió al entrar en estrés—. Lo dije, ya, soy una pésima persona, Kuroko.

—Takao-kun…

—Me alegra saber que todo este tiempo tuve razón —dijo Himuro dejando de comer—. Te gusta manipularlo a tu antojo, eres una mala persona.

—¿Mala persona? ¿Y tú qué? Me dices cosas que me hacen pensar que en serio quieres intentarlo, ¡pero siempre terminas desmoronando todo, Tatsuya! —Takao gritó.

—Es interesante que lo plantees de esa forma. —Himuro se levantó y se puso en frente del menor inclinándose levemente hacia adelante— ¿Tú no has hecho lo mismo con Taiga?

—¿Me has estado utilizando? —preguntó con enojo. Plantó las dos manos sobre la mesa y se levantó para hacer retroceder al contrario—. Todo lo que me dijiste ese día…

—Kazunari, un tipo tan insignificante y mediocre como tú no me gustará jamás —susurró y soltó unas suaves risas—. No puedo creer que te hayas tragado todo el cuento, solo te he tratado como tú has estado tratando a Taiga.

—Eres un pedazo de mierda, ojalá que toda tu vida te quedes en ese mismo trabajo miserable de porquería —dijo furioso.

Takao se hizo paso y fue hacia la puerta quedándose de piedra al ver al administrador del edificio delante de él. El señor no traía una buena cara y tenía en la mano un papel de desalojo con la firma de la mayoría de departamento del lote: los estaban echando. Todos los vecinos estaban hartos de sus gritos, peleas, discusiones, atrasos en los pagos, etc.

—Oiga, pero-…

—Tienen de plazo un mes para buscar una nueva vivienda, no se les renovará el contrato de alquiler —sentenció. Le entregó la hoja y se retiró sin decir más.

Kagami llegó y le quitó la hoja a Takao al verlo pálido, el pelirrojo arrugó la hoja y señaló a su hermano como el responsable de que estuvieran siendo expulsados.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Parte 10: **De habitación en habitación**_

 _Parte 11: **Nueve minutos**_

 _Parte 12: **Nuevos suplicios**_

* * *

—Parte 10—

Himuro enarcó ambas cejas de la impresión, su hermano estaba ciego. Él reconocía no ser el tipo menos deudor de ese edificio, pero lograba mantener las cuentas primarias pagadas a tiempo —prestándose o no— cada fin de mes. No había queja válida sobre su persona. Takao no opinó acerca de deudas, ni señaló un responsable para no ser acusado explícitamente.

Hara estaba envuelto en el problema familiar , por lo que se disculpó y fue al baño para, más que nada, respetar la privacidad de los convivientes. Kazunari le había prometido prestarle una muda de ropa, no iba a ir al centro comercial en pijama de ruedas. Suficiente la vergüenza en el taxi y en la entrada de ambos condominios. Cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó claramente el nombre de su ex. ¡Hanamiya, código negro! , gritó Kagami. Una reunión de severa importancia iba a empezar. Makoto se asomó y bufó al toparse con Kazuya, quien levantó la mano en saludo.

—Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar cuando llegues a la sala —susurró Hara esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Si puedo decirte algo, no entiendo tu enojo.

—No estoy enojado por lo que tú crees, Kazuya —respondió y se detuvo unos pasos adelante de él—. Es un código general, no te levantes al ex de tu amigo.

—Creo que a Kazunari no le interesa tirarse a un… ¿Cómo era? ¿Pobre diablo? —preguntó al recordar vagamente lo que Hanamiya le dijo al terminar—. Un tanto irónico, Makoto.

—Entre pobres diablos se entienden —contestó y soltó una carcajada—, pero me has hecho recapacitar, Kazuya. ¿A qué más pueden aspirar un par de mediocres? —susurró.

En vez de contestarle, Hara suspiró. Hanamiya continuaba siendo pretencioso, sería una gran vergüenza para él seguir saliendo con un simple mecánico de carros.

Makoto llegó a la sala con las manos en los bolsillos. Se había mentalizado, estaba listo para escuchar la sarta de estupideces de sus convivientes. Kagami fue el primero en hablar, lo puso al corriente de la situación. El azabache le recibió la hoja de desalojo que con el sello oficial de la administración. No más contrato de alojo para el departamento 403, ala B. No reflejó su pánico, pero sí estaba nervioso, eso significaba volver a su miserable y problemática casa.

—Los responsables tendrán que irse —sostuvo Hanamiya mirando a todos en general—. Si nos deshacemos de los estorbos, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con la administración.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo —dijo Kuroko dejando el lápiz, había estado haciendo un esquema de soluciones—. Es la única opción, Kagami-kun.

—Creo que todos sabemos quiénes se tienen que ir. —Makoto retomó la palabra—. Sus peleas han ocasionado todo esto.

Himuro y Takao se miraron, estaban conscientes que se referían a ellos. Kazunari tenía un lugar donde regresar: su casa. Un fracaso para el azabache, pero sus padres siempre lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. En cambio, Tatsuya se envolvería en un gran aprieto, no había opción de irse a vivir de nuevo a Akita; estudiaba y trabajaba en Tokio.

—¿No hay otro modo? —contradijo Takao—. No sean desalmados, no somos dos bolsas de basura que pueden echar a la calle como si nada.

—Exacto —confirmó Tatsuya.

Con pleito y forcejeo, ambos azabaches terminaron afuera del edificio con sus pertenencias en bolsas negras. Kagami había tratado de alegar por el menor, pero Kuroko y Makoto se unieron en esa ocasión con el fin de ganar. No hubo paso para la piedad, no se hundirían todos por las impertinencias de esos dos. Hara a mitad de pleito se fue de ese lugar parecido a la casa de Makoto cuando la madre y la hermana estaban histéricas; lo único que lo retenía ahí era la ropa, pero ya se había puesto una muda de Himuro sin permiso, pero el dueño estaba tan ocupado defendiéndose que no lo notó.

Takao pateó encolerizado su saco de ropa, se rehusaba a volver a su hogar familiar y verle la cara a su padre: Te lo dije, no estabas preparado. . No oiría esas palabras otra vez, no se iba a resignar y rabió varios minutos; mientras que, Tatsuya estaba pensando con la cabeza fría, daba gracias al cielo ser capaz de controlar sus emociones. Había una opción viable que no había considerado: Murasakibara Atsushi. Su ex compañero de equipo lo recibiría en el departamento que él estaba compartiendo.

Tal cual Aomine hizo hace unas semanas, Murasakibara no le preguntó a nadie para ofrecerle un techo a Himuro. El azabache llegó con tres bolsas a esa casa, Kise afiló la mirada por las dos visitas inoportunas. Daiki y él habían pensado que se trataba de Akashi, desde hace horas lo venían esperando. El pelirrojo yo aparecía y ya eran las 21:00 horas.

Himuro saludó y explicó de antemano vagamente el gran problema que había tenido, por lo cual se había visto forzado a desalojar su antigua vivienda. Atsushi lo entendió sin cuestionar ni poner en duda nada. Sakurai tampoco tenía la intención de botarlo al verse reflejado en cierto parte con esos dos que tenía en frente, pero Kise no sería tan blando.

—Mira, a mí me da mucha pena contigo, Himuro-san, pero… —expresó el rubio alargando la palabra para que sobrentendiera el rechazo— aquí no alcanzan.

—Yo te hago espacio en mi cama, Muro-chin —dijo Murasakibara—, pero el feo pájaro si se va; a él no lo invité~~~ —dijo mirando a Takao.

—¿Ah? Oye, Himuro, habla. En esto estamos los dos hasta el cuello. —Kazunari replicó y cruzó los brazos—. Tienes palabra de hombre, ¿no?

—Yo te prometí enamorarme de ti, no darte alojo. —Himuro habló fingiendo inocencia—. Si no hay espacio, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—Oye, me han botado por… espera… Kise, ¿no te quieres mudar con Kuroko? —preguntó acordándose que sus ex convivientes estarían buscando nuevos candidatos.

Ryōta levantó interesado la mirada, la mejor oportunidad de su vida estaba exactamente frente a sus ojos. Estaba harto de ser amenazado por Akashi cada que hacía algo erróneo o pelear con Daiki por las cochinadas. Tomó su nuevo celular, uno de precio estándar, y llamó a Kagami. Con los años, había aprendido a no preguntarle al de cabello celeste si no a su ex luz. Taiga no le negaría tener un espacio vacío en ese departamento.

Sin embargo, no era el único que quería largarse de ese lugar con apuro. Aomine también hizo una llamada, pero él le marcó a Tetsuya. Mientras tanto, Murasakibara desenchufó el hervidor, estaba lista el agua para tomar té. Sakurai lo ayudó y sacó cinco tazas.

—¡Ja! ¡Te gané, ganguro! —dijo el rubio victorioso al oír la voz del pelirrojo.

—¿Ah? ¿Me llamas para molestarme? —preguntó Taiga enojándose—. Mira, estoy bastante ocupado ahora-…

—¡No! —Kise se alarmó—. Lo siento, eso no era para ti. Yo te llamaba para saber si me puedo mudar con ustedes. Takao-kun y Himuro-san cayeron por aquí y-…

—Vente ahora, no quiero que Ahomine se mude aquí —dijo Kagami de inmediato al escuchar a Kuroko hablando con Daiki— ¡Apúrate!

—¡Como el rayo! —Kise colgó y tiró el móvil al sillón—. Mi cuarto es todo tuyo, Takao-kun.

—Bingo~ —susurró el azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ryōta empujó al moreno haciéndolo tropezar, se encerró en su habitación y en cuestión de minutos salió con la misma maleta con la que había llegado a esa casa. Jamás le perdonaría a Akashi haberle destrozado su celular. Se despidió con pena de Atsushi, era al único que en realidad extrañaría. Murasakibara le deseó mucha suerte.

—Ojalá que te boten —masculló Aomine cruzado de brazos.

—Disfruta de Akashicchi ¡Nos vemos! —Kise se burló antes de cerrar la puerta.

Daiki bufó, pero de esa mudanza sacaría provecho. Por tiempo de estadía allí, él tenía más palabra que los dos nuevos y siendo totalmente injusto, lo obligó a Kazunari a compartir cuarto con Seijūrō. El azabache no entendió por qué era necesario el cambio, pero no se puso a discutir. A él le bastaba tener un techo dónde dormir esa noche.

* * *

—Parte 11—

Su hora de despertar era por defecto, no había necesidad de una alarma sobresaltándolo cada mañana. Midorima se talló suavemente los párpados y se sentó en la cama. A pesar de haber tenido un sueño reponedor, aún rondaba por su cabeza el mismo tema de discusión con Hara el día de ayer: noche de copas. No había botado a Kazuya de su departamento por la razón de no contestarle el argumento viril que utilizó: "¿Acaso a ti de vez en cuando no te dan ganas de coger?". No tuvo las palabras para refutar algo así.

Shintarō suspiró y miró a su costado, el pelirrojo seguía dormido. No había despertado en más de 17 horas, el trago le había caído como una bomba en el cuerpo. Akashi estaba envuelto en las frazadas que Midorima le había dado sin que el otro siquiera lo notase. ¿Cómo diría que no a esa pregunta? La medicina era su pasión, pero muchas veces también le entraron ganas de olvidarse de todo y pasar un buen rato con alguien en sus brazos.

En esos momentos recordaba mucho a Kazunari. No había sentimientos encontrados hacia el menor. Después de dos años, le había perdonado el hecho de botarlo como un saco de basura al aparecerse Taiga un día en la puerta de Shūtoku con el dichoso hermano. Había perdido por muchos factores en esa oportunidad, pero a pesar de ello, Takao siempre fue accesible a encuentros sexuales fuera de algún compromiso. Takao Kazunari era así, liberal y de mente abierta. En cambio, no diría lo mismo de la persona que en ese instante se encontraba a su lado, ya que Akashi Seijūrō era muy diferente.

No tenía el valor suficiente como para insinuarle tener una noche de sexo. Para Midorima, su amigo no encajaba en esa categoría, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la sexualidad del pelirrojo. Shintarō alguna vez en Teikō le había comentado a Akashi su gusto por los hombres. Akashi lo sabía, todo lo contrario a Midorima que no aseguraba saber cuáles eran las preferencias sexuales del menor.

—Akashi… Akashi… —Midorima llamó insistente—. Akashi…

—Todavía no, levántame a las 18:00. Recuerda que hoy es la invitación para el evento de Kotarō —murmuró adormilado y apretó los párpados.

—Son las 6:00 AM, Akashi. —Seijūrō gruñó—. Akashi, es lunes.

—¿Es lunes? —preguntó saliendo de las manipuladoras sábanas— ¿Lunes, Shintarō? ¿Por qué no me levantaste el domingo?

—Porque te dormiste como una piedra, Akashi —respondió. Shintarō tanteó en la mesita de noche y tomó sus anteojos—. Despierta, debes tener clases hoy.

—Kotarō se debe haber molestado, me repitió toda la semana que no faltara —susurró.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Akashi se frotó el rostro, la pesadez ya no estaba presente, pero no tenía ganas de ir a la universidad—. Ayer hablé con él, te estuvo llamando.

—Gracias.

Akashi bostezó y regresó a la comodidad de esa cama, el colchón era mucho más suave que el suyo en muchos aspectos. Por ahorrar, todos en la casa en que vivía se habían comprado colchones en el mismo lugar, habían descontado el 15% del monto total. Una ventaja, pero una desgracia para su espalda.

Midorima miró su closet detenidamente por varios minutos, había entrado en indecisión matutina después de tanto tiempo: se levantaba como todos los días, se duchaba, tomaba tranquilo desayuno y se iba o se arriesgaba a preguntarle primero a Akashi si era bisexual y después insinuarle la posibilidad de tener un encuentro efímero.

De todas sus opciones para descargarse, Akashi siempre había sido uno de los primeros en su lista mental. Akashi Seijūrō era un típico niño bonito, bien parecido o atractivo. Cualquiera de las definiciones valía. Inclusive sin la heterocromía había vuelto a ser el chico amable y esquemático de siempre, ya no inspiraba miedo —excepto por su mirada dura en algunas ocasiones—. Una persona acercándose a lo perfecto y era por esa razón exactamente que no se atrevía a hacerle una propuesta indecente. ¿Por qué jugaría con alguien así? Era más atinado tomarlo para una relación seria que para un vacilón de varias noches.

Sin embargo, cuando las hormonas están haciendo una fiesta interna, el cerebro pierde la total lucidez de las acciones y el criterio baja por la sangre hasta otra pequeña cabeza.

—Ese día te acostaste con una prostituta —dijo, era la mejor manera de comenzar una conversación que se inclinara a esos temas.

—¿Usé profiláctico? —preguntó desinteresado—. Un momento… ¿Me acosté con una prostituta? —repitió incrédulo volteando a ver a su amigo—. Esto es inaudito. Creo que esta es la primera y última vez que me embriago de esa forma.

—No sé si lo usaste, pero había varios en el piso. Espero que sí. —Akashi suspiró, nunca se hubiera imaginado en esa situación—. Es una suerte que no tuvieras pareja.

—Supongo que si la tuviera, no me hubiese quedado, Shintarō —respondió a la suposición—. El respeto es fundamental en una relación.

Midorima asentó y miró el reloj, eran las 06:15, tenía quince minutos para volver a retomar el tema inicial sino todo el intento había sido en vano. Akashi se acomodó sentándose y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar de la cama. Midorima vivía a dos calles de la universidad de Tokio, era la ubicación perfecta.

—¿Puedo ducharme en tu casa? —preguntó. Akashi se revisó el cuerpo y se dio cuenta recién que estaba completamente desnudo— ¿Dónde está mi ropa, Shintarō?

—Allí. —Midorima le señaló la cómoda de la izquierda, encima estaba la ropa de Akashi—. La puse en la lavadora, está limpia.

—Gracias, así no será necesario regresar a mi casa —expresó tranquilamente—. ¿Vas a ducharte primero, Shintarō?

—Akashi —dijo. La voz le tembló por el nerviosismo—, tú… ¿por qué te dejaste llevar de esa manera? —preguntó desviándose un poco.

Seijūrō lo observó cinco segundos contados y jaló una suave sonrisa. Notó que Midorima en realidad no quería cuestionarle las razones por las cuales decidió quedarse en la reunión de Hara. Flexionó las piernas y se apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Supongo que fue una de esas fortuitas veces en las que deseas salir de la rutina a toda costa —respondió eligiendo cada palabra—. Una noche de alcohol, una noche de drogas y una noche de sexo. —Akashi enumeró los tres vicios mundanos.

—¿Te piensas drogar en serio?

—No, es ilegal y dañino —contestó y rio suave por la cara de espanto que había puesto su amigo al oír la palabra droga —. Eso me deja solo dos opciones, alcohol y sexo fortuito.

Midorima no habló, la sangre se le había acumulado en las mejillas. El rostro le ardía y Akashi eso le divertía. Shintarō siempre había sido un libro abierto a las emociones, así intentara ocultarlas sin ningún éxito porque su cuerpo reflejaba todo lo contrario.

—Ya tuve el alcohol y me asentó bastante mal. —Akashi prosiguió—. Me falta el sexo, pero esa es una decisión un poco improbable, a veces sucede de forma fortuita.

—Supongo.

—Además, no es tan complicado cuando eres homosexual, creo que nunca te lo llegué a comentar —dijo inclinándose apenas.

Midorima desvió la mirada hacia su espalda descubierta, la piel de Akashi seguía igual de pálida y tenía unas cuantas pecas que no las notaba si se sacaba los lentes. Las palabras de Akashi eran precisas e insinuaban dos puntos sencillos de captar: había entendido el tema que quería tocar su amigo desde el principio y que lo conocía lo suficiente como para inferir hasta ese grado tan connotativo.

Los minutos seguían avanzando, eran las 6:19 AM. Seijūrō intentó salirse de la cama, pero Midorima lo detuvo de manera eficaz. Akashi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, el rostro contrario estaba a centímetros y esos ojos verdes solamente miraban hacia sus labios.

—No sé si sea también para mañana —susurró.

—No seamos sentimentales —respondió con suavidad. Akashi desvió unos segundos la mirada al reloj y sonrió—. Tienes 9 minutos, Shintarō.

No hubo duda que ambos apuntaban a lo mismo. Akashi rompió la distancia entre sus labios, él no necesitaba desnudarse ni preocuparse por la ropa. Acercó a Midorima jalando de su cuello probando de cada espacio de su boca. Era un beso mucho más placentero que en otras ocasiones. Lo confirmó ese día, Shintarō le atraía en más de un aspecto.

Midorima buscó apresurado el envase de aceite y se la untó en el miembro sin ver, Akashi era demandante en sus besos como en su actitud. El mayor lo tomó de la cadera y lo levantó apenas antes de penetrarlo. Seijūrō jadeó por la intromisión y suspiró suavemente para relajarse, el lubricante había ayudado a ceder, pero el ardor siempre era el mismo al principio.

Ambos escucharon el ruido que hizo Hara, sus pasos eran pesados y sus quejidos de tener sueño se oían por toda la casa pensando que su conviviente ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para no quejarse de la bulla. Midorima plantó una mano sobre el colchón y la otra sostuvo firme una de las piernas de Akashi.

* * *

—Parte 12—

Intentaron besarse, pero sus labios no se encontraban por los pronunciados movimientos de las penetraciones, Shintarō no estaba yendo despacio y Akashi disfrutó de ello. La miel en el sexo no era de su agrado. El miembro de su amante se ponía cada vez más duro y friccionaba sus paredes sobando con precisión en su punto G. En un momento, Akashi se tapó la boca con la mano para opacar sus gemidos y apoyó su cabeza para atrás al llegar al orgasmo, mientras que apretó la piel del dorso ajeno con la única mano que se sostenía. Midorima aguantó los jadeos unos segundos más y cerró el puño al sentir el placer quemar en su pelvis, estaba hecho. Akashi lo supo al sentir el esperma tibio chorrear por sus piernas.

El reloj marcaba las 06:30 AM. Había logrado un coito en nueve minutos sin dejar de lado las caricias necesarias y besos. Midorima salió del interior de Akashi y se acomodó sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Debí usar un profiláctico en serio —dijo Midorima sacando una tira de esto de la mesita de noche. No tenía ni idea por qué los compraba si le olvidaba usarlos.

—Fue medianamente aséptico por el lubricante —contestó—, pero te guardaré uno. Te haré recordarlo si llegara haber una segunda oportunidad entre nosotros, Shintarō.

Seijūrō suspiró y propuso compartir la ducha, eran hombres sensatos y sabían perfectamente separar lo importante de lo que era conveniente aplazar, como un segundo round. La clase de Shintarō empezaba a las 07:00 horas, el pelirrojo tendría la primera una hora más tarde.

Akashi terminó primero de bañarse, ya que Midorima no rompía con su esquema para tomar una ducha, parecido a un ritual de buen aseo. El pelirrojo se peinó para atrás y se vistió con la misma ropa que el viernes, aunque limpia —inclusive el bóxer—. Admitía que era cómodo dormir desnudo, pero jamás haría eso en su problemática vivienda.

—¿Seguías aquí? —preguntó Kazuya al ver a Akashi salir del cuarto principal—. Vaya, te diste una buena tranca, amigo.

—Tiene mérito y sentido ahora —contestó mirando hacia la puerta de Midorima—. ¿Recién vas a desayunar? —cuestionó.

—Sí, aunque aquí solo hay café y tostadas integrales —dijo mientras caminaban hacia la cocina—. Oh y ayer compré queso fresco también.

—Te ayudo a poner la mesa.

Mito o no, pero el sexo lo puso de buen humor. Entre ellos sirvieron el desayuno. Shintarō salió un cuarto para las siete y se sentó exactamente para tomar el café bien cargado con la esperanza de aguantar hasta las 21:50 PM sin cabecear por el cansancio acumulado. Comió apenas dos tostadas y se levantó cogiendo su mochila que había colgado en la silla. Estaba con la hora y a la doctora de Reumatología I no le gustaba para nada la impuntualidad como perfil de un médico bien formado.

—Vámonos —dijo mirando a Akashi y se despidió de Hara recordándole que ese día tendría también que limpiar él por lo del sábado.

—Yo limpio —contestó como pudo, se había metido a la boca un pedazo bastante grande de queso—, suerte en el día.

El corto trayecto a la universidad no duró más de diez minutos, Midorima estacionó en los cupos libres de la facultad de medicina y suspiró al haber llegado a la hora. Salió del auto y sacó la bata blanca bien doblada, al laboratorio no se entraba sin ella.

—¿Hoy sales tarde, Akashi? —preguntó Midorima, mientras confirmaba tener los libros ordenados por orden de materia. Se le notaba apurado.

—Sí —mintió—. Te espero aquí, ten un buen día, Shintarō.

—Toma. —Midorima le entregó las llaves de su auto—. Si vas a esperar, será mejor que esperes adentro, hace frío en la noche en serio.

—Gracias.

Shintarō se fue, pero el que llegó fue el suplicio. Hayama estaba con cara de pocos amigos esperando una buena explicación por su ingratitud del día de ayer. No todos los días se hacía un _Baby Shower_ , ni todos los días se compartía esa alegría del primer hijo con los que uno consideraba los mejores amigos. Akashi se disculpó de antemano por haberle fallado de esa forma y aceptó no tener justificación, pero no había sido su intención darle el plantón.

A mediodía Seijūrō recién tuvo la delicadeza de prender su móvil, había estado apagado por días para evitar molestias. El celular lo bombardeó con mensajes, sus convivientes estaban paranoicos por su desaparición de 52 horas o más. No aviso, no señales de vida. Inclusive Aomine le había mandado un texto preguntándole si se encontraba vivo o secuestrado en alguna parte de Japón para amenazar a uno de las familias más adineradas.

Kise Ryōta (57 mensajes sin leer)

Akashicchi realmente estoy preocupado por ti, si no apareces en 72 horas llamaré a tu casa a avisar de tu desaparición.

Murasakibara Atsushi (17 mensajes sin leer)

¿Aka-chin, sigues vivo~~?

Aomine Daiki (2 mensajes sin leer)

Oye, Akashi, ya no te hagas el desaparecido. No es gracioso.

El último mensaje había sido ayer a las 23:00 horas. No pensó que les preocupara tanto que no llegase a dormir un par de días y tenía planeado no aparecerse una noche más, no tenía ni una pisca de nostalgia ni remordimiento; desde el principio, la convivencia con ellos había sido un verdadero tormento lleno de estrés acumulativo.

Volvería en la noche, casi cerca de la hora de llegada de Murasakibara. Deseaba quedarse más tiempo en la casa de Midorima, pero primero debía planear cómo se iba a ocupar de Hara. Tenía que haber una manera civilizada de hacerlo irse sin afectarlo en medios económicos o morales; después de todo, Kazuya no le había hecho nada y hasta cierto punto le agradaba.

Akashi llegó al auto a las 19:00 PM con una lata de la bebida favorita de Midorima y un café Vienna para él. Entró en el asiento del copiloto, esperaría paciente. Adelantaría los informes pendientes no perdiendo el tiempo.

Colocó las bebidas en el sostenedor del carro y sacó el ordenador de su funda. Hace mucho que no hacía esa actividad tan sencilla, a veces extrañaba aquellos días en su Mitsubishi eclipse que su padre le había regalado a los 18 años. Había sido el peor golpe de su independencia, devolverle las llaves a su progenitor le había dolido mucho. No era un chico materialista, pero había banalidades a las que se había acostumbrado después de tantos años.

—Akashi —dijo Midorima tocando la ventana. Seijūrō despegó la vista de la pantalla y abrió el pestillo de la puerta principal.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó el pelirrojo y le señaló la bebida—. Es para ti.

—Gracias —susurró. Midorima se apoyó en el respaldar y suspiró, tenía un cerro de informes que realizar para el día de mañana—. Ha sido agotador en serio. ¿Quieres un aventón?

—Te lo agradecería, ¿conoces dónde vivo? —preguntó. Shintarō asentó comentándole que había dejado a Kise varias veces—. Ya veo, Ryōta y tú se han vuelto cercanos.

—No en serio. —Shintarō aclaró—. Lo dejaba cada que se aparecía en mi departamento a pedirme dinero y eso me recuerda a que me debe más de $1 500.

—Ryōta habla usualmente de ti, ya veo por qué —susurró.

Midorima lo dejó en la puerta de esa casa en una urbanización medianamente segura, aún era extraño para él saber que su amigo había llegado hasta ese punto por independizarse de la familia Akashi. Abrió los pestillos de las puertas con un botón y le deseó mucha suerte, la necesitaría si no quería morir en esa convivencia tan irregular.

Akashi guardó sus útiles y abrió mientras se despedía. Shintarō vaciló por varios segundos, pero se atrevió a robarle un beso que Seijūrō correspondió por dos motivos. El pelirrojo lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él siendo posesivo en lo que le iba a pertenecer en cuestión de semanas. Esa fue su temporal despedida, ambas sabían que se verían en unos días ya sea por parte de uno o —quizás— de ambos.

Por la ventana de la casa, Kise observaba altivo esa escena. El rubio había reconocido por costumbre el sonido que hacía el carro de Midorima, además de estar relativamente cerca como para oírlas. Bufó y se acercó a la sala avisándole al resto que Akashi al fin se había dignado a aparecer en esos humildes aposentos.

—Bienvenido, Aka-chin~~ —dijo Murasakibara al verlo entrar, nadie más había pronunciado palabra—. ¿Cómo te fue en casa de Mido-chin~?

—Debería preguntarme cómo te enteraste, pero creo saber quién te dio el dato —respondió Akashi mirando a Takao y Hanamiya que se encontraban sentados en el sillón—. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente en la casa? —preguntó.

A sus amigos no les había bastado con adherir a Sakurai, ahora veía a una multitud. Kagami, Himuro, Hanamiya, Takao y Kuroko habían sido desalojados definitivamente del lugar que alquilaban al dueño del edificio ver a un escandaloso rubio pretender ser el remplazo de los otros dos problemáticos. No había tenido consideraciones y los habían desalojados como bolsas de basura, tal cual ellos hicieron con los azabaches.

* * *

 _¡Aquí nueva actualización! **Muchas gracias por leer~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Parte 13: **Como ratas y ratones**_

 _Parte 14: **Entremesas**_

 _Parte 15: **Mirada dorada**_

* * *

—Parte 13—

Cuando se piensa que la vida se estaba arreglando, todo cambiaba nuevamente. La casa se había vuelto un complot con tantos inquilinos. La pelea por el baño era a muerte.

Taiga, Kuroko y Himuro eran de las personas que madrugaban al igual que Murasakibara y Akashi. En ese sentido, Tatsuya respetaba los horarios. El azabache se bañaba a las 06:15 demorándose un aproximado de quince minutos. En cambio, Taiga era un caso grave de retraso. Entraba al baño a las 05:30 y salía cerca de las siete. Eso le perjudicaba directamente a Akashi, que compartía baño con él en la mañana por estar en el mismo cuarto.

—Taiga, son las 6:30 —dijo Akashi elevando la voz para que lo oyera—. ¿Todavía? Tengo que salir en diez minutos para llegar puntual a la universidad.

—Eh… ¡Cinco minutos! —escuchó.

Seijūrō estaba considerando levantarse con grandes esfuerzos a las 5:15 para ganarle el cupo a Kagami, sino estaría marcando tardanza por muchos días más.

—Te dije que era mala idea que lo pusieras aquí~. —Kazunari molestó, estaba echado aún en la cama, pero ya despierto—. Eso te pasa por no darme gusto.

—Atsushi no iba a compartir cama con otro que no sea Tatsuya, Kazunari —respondió Akashi perdiendo la paciencia—. Creo que sabes cómo es Atsushi de niño.

—Él muy niño, tú muy pavo. —Kazunari susurró—. ¡Oye, rubia, no te hagas la dormida! ¿Vas a utilizar el baño después? —preguntó.

—¡Que no me digas rubia! ¡No soy mujer! —Chilló de inmediato—. Y no, yo me voy más tarde y eso lo sabes, idiota.

—¡Rubia! —Repitió.

—¡Cállate, ave sin plumas!

En pocos días, Takao y Kise se habían dado cuenta que no eran muy afines. A pesar de ser ambos muy sociables, sus personalidades chocaban con fuerza. Como diría Midorima en cuestiones astrológicas: Géminis y Escorpio tienen una compatibilidad muy baja por sus diferentes temperamentos. Los gemelos son superficiales e inconstantes, mientras que los escorpiones son calculadores e instintivos.

A Kazunari le molestaba la forma de engreída de ser del rubio, siempre queriendo llamar la atención o gritar cuando algo le emocionaba; mientras que a Ryōta le mosqueaba que el azabache manipulara a la gente para sus fines de ociosidad.

Atsushi estaba siendo la nueva víctima de Takao y eso a Akashi también le disgustaba. Había una gran diferencia entre la presente influencia de Himuro y la de Takao. Tatsuya ayudaba al de cabello morado a decidir para beneficio de ambos, viendo el punto medio entre ellos. En cambio, Kazunari era astuto, lo envolvía de tal manera que Murasakibara terminaba haciendo lo que Takao quería en gana.

Como esa misma mañana, Atsushi no supo cuándo terminó haciendo el desayuno para Takao como si fuera su empleado. Sakurai lo ayudó por también estar despierto, aunque no tuviera que irse temprano. El castaño puso la taza de té con un plato de varias tajadas de pan tostado recién hecho en la mesa. Se limpió las manos en el delantal que estaba usando y suspiró. No le gustaba ensuciarse la ropa.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Murasakibara-san? —preguntó Ryō al ver toda la mesa puesta. Había jamón y unas tortillas revueltas.

—Takao me dijo que si le hago el desayuno todos los días, me lo pagará con panecillos de canela cada noche —respondió.

Murasakibara sacó de la refrigeradora una caja de jugo de naranja, el pote de mantequilla y el de mermelada. Eso también era parte del desayuno continental que le había pedido Kazunari. Atsushi se limpió con la servilleta de tela y se estiró perezoso. Era muy temprano para él, pero gracias al trato se había levantado junto con Himuro al sonar la alarma.

Por otro lado, Kuroko esperaba paciente a que Tatsuya terminara de ducharse, su turno era inmediatamente después. Ya había alistado su maleta para ir a la universidad, también había planchado la ropa que se pondría.

A los minutos, el azabache salió con una toalla amarrada en la cadera y con el cabello chorreando dándole pase a su compañero de habitación, pero Aomine no respetó eso y se metió con la excusa de que le urgía.

—¡Aomine-kun! —Kuroko se molestó y tocó la puerta repetidas veces—. Aomine-kun, tú no tienes que ir a estudiar y ni siquiera duermes aquí.

—¡Lo siento, Tetsu! —Se excusó.

Makoto, que dormía en un futón en el suelo por haber perdido en piedra-papel-o-tijera, se levantó por ese exabrupto. Sus clases todavía comenzaban a las 08:30 y no tenía la intención de despertar temprano, después de haberse amanecido la noche de ayer por hacer una extensa monografía. Se quitó la almohada de la cara y, con poca delicadeza, le pidió a Tetsuya que cerrara la boca si no quería tener un puño cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

—Hanamiya-san, no eres el único que la está pasando mal —dijo Kuroko enojándose.

—No me interesa si tú la estás pasando mal, idiota. Nada de esto estuviera pasando, si tú le hubieses cortado las alas al baboso de Tatsuya. —Escupió.

—Estoy presente, Hanamiya —dijo Himuro dejando de secarse el cabello—. Si tienes algún problema conmigo, me lo puedes decir directamente.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? Gracias a ti y a Kazunari estamos aquí como un montón de ratas.

—Tú también provocabas las peleas con tus comentarios. —Tatsuya se defendió.

Kuroko se cubrió el rostro con las manos, estaba comenzando a perder su tranquilidad. No iba a caer de nuevo en peleas tontas. Tomó su mochila y salió al recibidor. Adelantaría el desayuno, mientras que Aomine terminaba con el baño.

Cuando entró a la sala, cayó en un nuevo dilema. Akashi y Kise estaban envueltos en una discusión interminable por la desaparición de unas tostadas integrales, donde Kazunari estaba de rey observador, tomando desayuno sin preocuparse por nada con su empleado personalizado al costado.

—No, Akashicchi, si ya no tengo tostadas es por tu culpa, así que con el tiempo y todo, sales y me compras un paquete nuevo —dijo tirándole en la cara un billete de cinco dólares.

—Te estás excediendo, Ryōta. —Akashi se enfadó—. Yo no soy tu empleado, ni tengo por qué cumplirte los caprichos.

—Tú te tragaste mis tostadas ayer. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que me des dinero —dijo haciendo que Seijūrō frunciera el ceño—, porque evidentemente no tienes. ¡Ah, no! Verdad que ahora te acuestas con Midorimacchi por dinero, ¿cuánto te pagó ayer?

Takao se atoró con el café y tosió varias veces, al igual que Murasakibara que había escupido su leche chocolatada. Kuroko se frotó la sien, un día de esos iba a ir al doctor por una crisis muy grande de estrés.

—Akashi, ya está el baño —dijo Kagami rompiendo el incómodo silencio—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esas caras? —preguntó interesado.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de decir, Ryōta. —Akashi lo amenazó antes de ir al cuarto. No sobrepondría los dilemas de Kise con los deberes de la universidad.

Ryōta apretó los puños y salió de la casa azotando la puerta, él mismo iría a comprar sus tostadas integrales. El rubio apretó los puños e hizo la rabieta allí afuera, quería ahorcar a Akashi por un motivo bastante personal. Sin embargo, paró su acto infantil cuando vio el auto de Midorima estacionarse. Shintarō salió del carro y le preguntó a su amigo por el pelirrojo; le había mandado un mensaje, pero no había obtenido respuesta. Kise simplemente sonrió.

* * *

—Parte 14—

Los días martes, la casa se convertía en un lugar pacífico por las tardes. Sakurai lo sabía y disfrutaba de ello. Llevaba 3 horas viendo televisión en la comodidad del sofá, ese día lo tenía libre en el trabajo al igual que Murasakibara. Ellos dos, por raro que pareciera, se llevaban bastante bien. Atsushi había llegado a acostumbrarse a la presencia del castaño y, día a día, le tomaba más confianza por lo discreto que era. Por parte del menor, el amante de los dulces no era una persona difícil de sobrellevar si se entendía su aniñada lógica.

Ryō subió el volumen del televisor, intuía que Murasakibara —a pesar de estar haciendo el aseo en la cocina— estaba escuchando. Las series animadas eran de gusto de ambos, al igual que los programas de cocina y postres. Atsushi terminó de limpiar el lavadero y puso a llenar el balde con agua, solo faltaba trapear el piso. Las losetas blancas se ensuciaban con facilidad, más por la mala costumbre de Aomine de no quitarse los zapatos al entrar.

El silencio entre ellos reinó hasta que el capítulo del anime terminó. Murasakibara estaba por terminar su labor; mientras que, Sakurai se acercó a él después de apagar el televisor. El castaño era una persona bastante ahorradora de dinero, electricidad, agua y todo lo que conllevaba la palabra "ahorrar".

—¿Hoy también le harás la cena a Takao-kun? —preguntó.

—Sí~~, haré guisado de carne —respondió entre que exprimía el trapo—; ¿Por qué~? ¿También vas a cocinar algo, Sakura-chin~?

—Es Sakurai, Murasakibara-kun —dijo por enésima vez. No le gustaba que Atsushi cortara su apellido de esa forma—. Sakura es nombre de mujer —murmuró.

—Eh~~, entonces te diré Ryō-chin~~~, —Solucionó eso para no seguir incomodando más a su amigo—, ¿me ayudas con la comida~~?

Él asentó con la cabeza, no sería la primera vez que le daba una mano a Murasakibara con los deberes extras, que a Takao le encantaba cargarle. Sakurai sacó del costal de papas, unas tres para lavarlas; mientras que Atsushi se enjuagaba las manos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Sakurai habló en susurros por miedo.

—¿Eh~~? Sí, ¿qué cosa?

—¿Por qué le haces-…? —El ruido que hizo uno de sus convivientes lo interrumpió—. Buenas tardes, Hanamiya-san.

—Hola —respondió parcamente.

El azabache aventó su mochila al sillón y pateó con fuerza una de las macetas, había sido un mal día en la universidad por culpa de sus compañeros de proyecto. Atsushi bufó al ver la tierra salpicar hasta las losetas recién limpias, poco o nada le interesaban los problemas que a Makoto lo acarreaban.

—Tú vas a limpiar lo que has ensuciado —dijo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no te metes mejor en tus asuntos, idiota? —contestó.

Ellos dos no tenían la mejor relación de todas. Murasakibara se quitó de un tirón la liga que sujetaba sus cabellos y fue hacia el menor a pasos largos. Si no lo levantó del suelo, fue por la oportuna presencia de Kazunari en la casa.

—¿Eh~? ¿Pero qué hiciste aquí, Mako-chan?; Hoy ha sido un pésimo día o el profesor elogió tu bonita sonrisa —preguntó usando la ironía.

—O tu supuesto amigo resultó ser una zorra —continuó.

—Esa fue buena, Makoto —dijo entre risas. Takao era el que mejor conocía a ese ex chico de Kirisaki y sabía cómo lidiar con su malhumor—. Digamos que este zorro, a pesar de ser zorro~, se preocupa por su supuesto amigo; ¿Qué pasó?

—No interesa qué paso, primero que levante su mugre. —Atsushi insistió.

—Ya, ya, eso se soluciona fácil —respondió Kazunari—. Oye, Sakurai, tú me debes 9 dólares desde la semana pasada, levántate esto en compensación.

—Ryō-chin me está ayudando con la comida.

—¿Y eso me afecta porque…? —Murasakibara no contestó—. Creo que entendiste. Los tratos y préstamos son tema aparte. ¡Verdad! yo ya tengo tu media docena de rollitos de canela, toma.

Takao pensaba utilizar eso para después, pero era la única manera de despistar al mayor en ese momento. Abrió su mochila y le entregó el pedido que había hecho en la panadería de un amigo, con una muy buena rebaja de precio. Murasakibara tomó el envase embelesándose. Casi todos en esa casa le decían que Kazunari un día de esos lo iba tomar de su mandadero personal sin pagarle nada, pero el constante cumplimiento del trato hacía que Atsushi confiaría más en las palabras del azabache.

—Como dice Shin-chan, los escorpiones tenemos palabra. Ahí está, espero que la cena de hoy esté a las siete~. —Se adelantó a decir.

—Sí~~ —respondió después de sentarse en la mesa, adelantaría el postre.

El castaño no opinó al respecto. En realidad, estaba entre la espada y la pared en relación a esa forma de ser tan astuta de Kazunari. Utilizaba a Murasakibara a su antojo, a veces gratis, a veces con un pago. Eso era horrible de parte de él, pero por otro lado, ¿cómo enojarse si el mismo afectado permitía esa situación?; A Atsushi no le incomoda hacer tarea extra si Takao le iba a pagar o a cumplir con el trato.

—Casi me olvido, toma. —Takao le puso una bolsa con tres panes dulces en la mesa—. Son de cortesía, para que veas que me caes bien, Murasakibara.

—¿Tienen manjar?

—Y crema chantillí. —Agregó al mismo tiempo que le guiñó el ojo—. Sé que te gustan estas cosas, así que… ahí tienes. Bueno, Sakurai, ya sabes. El piso no se limpia solo~.

Hubiera gustado de replicar, pero en el bolsillo no tenía los $9 que debía, Takao le prestaba cada que se lo pedía, así que —como bien había dicho el azabache— era una forma de agradecerle por el gesto tan falsamente desinteresado. Sakurai cogió la escoba y el recogedor, y aceptó levantar el desastre de otro.

Takao no se quedó a observar, tampoco era tan odioso. Jaló a Hanamiya del brazo y lo obligó a entrar a su cuarto para conversar con más privacidad. Había sido un día de perros, el estrés era el problema de todos en esa casa.

A las 7:00, Aomine y Kagami llegaron empujándose. Ambos trabajaban relativamente cerca y se habían encontrado en la ruta como otros días. Kuroko caminó detrás de ellos, los había visto, pero necesitaba silencio para terminar de leer un libro. Se mantuvo al margen e invisible para ellos dos.

—¿Y esto? ¿Nos hiciste la cena o qué? —preguntó Daiki poniendo la bolsa de su comida en la mesa, él pedía delivery la mayoría del tiempo.

—Esto es para Kao-chin~~ —respondió entre que servía un plato de comida—. Tú come tu insípida sopa de restaurante de todo por un dólar

—¡Oye! —Aomine se quejó.

—Déjalo, al cabo que es la verdad. —Kagami se burló—. Oye, Sakurai, ¿sabes si ya llegó Tatsuya? Me dijo que hoy me pagaba.

—Algo me dice que alguien se va a quedar esperando toda la noche~ —Takao canturreó. El olor a comida lo había sacado del cuarto—. Buenas noches a todos, ¿qué tal su día?

—Buenas noches, Takao-kun —respondió Kuroko y pasó a sentarse en el comedor—. ¿Me podrías invitar un poco de tu cena? No tuve tiempo en-…

—Sí, sí, no hay bronca —dijo Kazunari interrumpiéndolo—. Murasakibara, sírvele también un plato a Kuroko, va a terminar por desaparecer si no come.

—Ya~~~ —contestó sin enojarse. Todavía continuaba comiendo los bollos de canela.

Akashi llegó segundos después. No traía la mejor de las caras, pero a diferencia de Makoto, él no se desquitaba con terceros. Saludó a todos en general y pasó a tomar asiento al lado de Kuroko. El pelirrojo se había comprado una ensalada de frutas para su cena. Takao le picó una fresa sin permiso, aunque Seijūrō no se inmutó. Él utilizaría la misma técnica que el ex chico de Shūtoku: necesitaba información que el azabache tenía en su poder.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano, Akashi? —preguntó Kagami, quien era el único que no se hacía problemas con nadie.

—Mi alumno de hoy avisó que no llegaría por una emergencia familiar —contó, mientras le echaba un poco de yogurt natural a su ensalada—. Reprogramará la cita para el próximo jueves, Kagami, ¿y cómo te fue a ti?

—Lo mismo de siempre, incendios —dijo lo que provocó las risas de Kazunari—. ¿Qué? Es cierto, pocas veces atiendo un derrumbe.

—Qué daño con tu trabajo. —Taiga le aventó una de sus hamburguesas en la cabeza—. ¡Au! Ya ni una broma te aguantas. Oigan, ¿y el rubio oxigenado~?

—Dice que ya está llegando —dijo Aomine mirando su celular.

Hanamiya decidió salir del encierro y compartió mesa con todos. Eran raras las veces que se sentaban a dialogar como si fueran una buena familia.

—Aka-chin, ¿y hoy te recogió Mido-chin? —preguntó Murasakibara haciéndole escupir la sopa a Aomine—. Ya ni sabes comer~~~.

—Daiki, ¿podrías decirme el motivo de tu risa? —cuestionó Akashi antes de responderle a su otro amigo.

—No, es que… me dijeron que Kise te había dicho… eh… olvídalo.

—Ya veo —contestó dejando de mirarlo—. No, no le he visto en todo el día, Atsushi, y solo para que esto quede en claro: yo no me acuesto con Shintarō por dinero. Esas son invenciones de Ryōta por, supongo, un motivo personal —dijo intercambiando miradas con Takao que sonrió de lado al entender la indirecta.

Murasakibara abrió la refrigeradora y sacó uno de sus pudines de chocolate para acabar su cena con eso. Kazunari terminó de comer el guisado de carne y le pasó el plato a Atsushi, él lo tomó para dejarlo en el lavadero.

—Deberías tener un poco de dignidad, Murasakibaracchi —dijo Kise que apenas cruzaba la puerta de la casa—. El buitre ese te utiliza a su antojo.

—No fastidies, Kise-chin~~.

—Buitre tú —Kazunari canturreó segundos después—. Yo no le ando bajando el ligue a un amigo. Lo tuyo no cuenta, Makoto, estaba borracho. —Aclaró antes que nada.

—¿Me estás hablando a mí? —dijo Ryōta acercándose a él—. Yo no necesito bajarle el ligue a nadie. Si miran hacia mi lado, será porque el otro era un simple juego.

—¡Auch! —Kagami y Aomine se metieron al entender la indirecta, pero pidieron disculpas de inmediato por ser impertinentes.

—No entiendo la mente de dos personas poco cultas —dijo Akashi mirando a los más tontos de la casa—. ¿Me pueden decir por qué se disculpan conmigo?

—Buenas noches, Himuro-san —dijeron Sakurai y Kuroko para cortar ese ambiente.

El recién llegado se extrañó de que fuera tan bien recibido. Dejó su maletín en el sofá y se acercó a ellos. Tatsuya ya había cenado con un amigo del trabajo al salir de la empresa. Se apoyó en la silla de Kagami y le mostró el sobre con el dinero que le debía.

—Gracias, Taiga —dijo sin más—. ¿Pasa algo? Están… demasiado callados.

—Nada, solo aquí hablando de buitres —respondió Kazunari—. Kise es un experto en el tema, ¿por qué no nos instruyes, rubia?

—Ya me tienes harto, idiota.

Kise lo tomó de los cabellos y lo estrelló contra la mesa. Sakurai y Kuroko soltaron un jadeo, siempre pensaron que las peleas verbales no pasarían a ser físicas. Kagami fue el primero en meterse y tratar de separarlos. Takao le había tirado una patada a Ryōta en el abdomen en respuesta, no era un chico que se quedara de brazos cruzados después de una agresión. Akashi se quedó observando, todo le decía que Kise había hecho algo.

* * *

—Parte 15—

El conflicto perduró varios días después. Desde ese roce, Kise no le dirigía ni la palabra, ni la mirada a Takao, mientras que a Kazunari le resbalaba esa indiferencia. Él no se buscaba más peleas con Ryōta por petición de Kagami. La convivencia se desmoronaba y si muchos de ellos persistían en buscarle tres pies al gato, terminarían matándose dentro de esas cuatro paredes sin ninguna piedad.

Ese par de semanas, Akashi había estado ausente en la mesa y en las pláticas comunes. Daiki intuyó que Seijūrō tramaba algo o estaba envuelto en algún enredo severo. El pelirrojo no prestaba su absoluta atención a temas sin importancia, era un hecho; por eso, la intriga reinaba en esa casa desde el instante que Akashi Seijūrō cambió su actitud de estrés por una de suspicacia. Una mirada recelosa que se distinguía a kilómetros.

Murasakibara terminó de untar chocolate a sus tres tostadas azucaradas y le pasó el pote a Sakurai, quien estaba sentado a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra. Seijūrō estaba allí con ellos, concentrado en la pantalla de su tableta electrónica; no estaba realizando sus pendientes.

—Akashi-san, —Ryō lo llamó obteniendo su atención—, ¿desea un poco de té? Atsushi-kun ha pasado en la tetera.

—Sakurai, tengo una pregunta para ti —dijo bloqueando la pantalla de su IPad— ¿A qué hora llegó Ryōta ayer?

El castaño no supo qué responder, para esos momentos, él ya se había ido a dormir. Hace poco había conseguido un trabajo, cambiando sus horarios. Volteó hacia Atsushi en busca de ayuda y la encontró, al ver a su amigo bajar la tostada que se pensaba comer.

—Pasadas las dos, Aka-chin —respondió Murasakibara, él había estado presente en la sala cuando Kise se apareció por esos aposentos— ¿Por qué~~~?

—Quiero hablar con él. —Akashi recogió sus útiles y se disculpó para segundos después, pasar a su habitación. Kise estaba logrando fastidiarlo.

Tanto Atsushi como Ryō intercambiaron miradas al mismo tiempo, se avecinaría otro gran roce en esa casa. Ellos, que eran de pocos problemas, ingenuamente habían creído que los dilemas amorosos cesarían, pero de nuevo habían caído en un tremendo error. Y en efecto, esa misma noche, estalló la bomba.

Kise tiró sin delicadeza su nuevo celular a la mesa. Él no se mordía la lengua para nada, con nadie, ni si quiera con Akashi. Sakurai había cometido la indiscreción, sin mala intención, de comentarle que Seijūrō había estado preguntando por él en la tarde.

—¿Se puede saber ahora qué te fastidia? —preguntó, hosco y golpeado— He tratado de no tener contacto contigo, pero parece que tienes algo atorado en la lengua, ¿qué es?

—Problemas~ —murmuró Kazunari divertido, escudándose en la espalda de Himuro—. Esto estará bueno, créeme, Tatsu-chan —dijo entre risas.

Tatsuya sonrió, pero con recato y disimulo; estaba enterado de ese triángulo amoroso. Takao le había contado hasta los detalles más irrelevantes de ello. Tomó la tetera y se sirvió más té, mientras que Kazunari le jaloneaba la casaca cada tanto.

—… solo quise saber tu hora de llegada —Akashi respondió sobreponiéndose a las palabras ajenas para detener los reclamos— ¿Es eso malo, Ryōta? Fue preocupación, únicamente eso.

—Y los chanchos vuelan —Kise masculló para sí— ¡Ah! Quiero avisarles algo —dijo volteando hacia ellos. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¿Adivinen qué?

—¿Te prostituiste de nuevo? —Aomine se había avecinado al comedor—. Digo, si lo vas a hacer, mínimo cobra bien, ¿no? Siempre paras endeudado, idiota.

—Mo~, tú no te metas, Aominecchi —dijo e hizo una mueca.

—Ah~~~, ¿quizá te ganaste el premio gordo de la lotería? —Atsushi preguntó curioso— ¿O tal vez Mido-chin te ligó después de tanto ruego~~?

Las risas de Kazunari se oyeron, el azabache había aguantado mucho. Himuro sorbió de su té para evitar contagiarse. Disimuló, porque él también tenía muchas ganas de divertirse con esa situación, al igual que Sakurai. En cambio, Akashi endureció su expresión.

—Ignorando al buitre —murmuró entre dientes—, acertaste al nombrar a Midorimacchi en esto. Ayer estuve en su casa y… digamos que empecé una relación con él —anunció.

Takao convulsionó de la risa, provocando que Himuro botara un poco de su infusión. Akashi metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió, de la misma forma que Tatsuya. Inclusive, volteó hacia a él para decirle un par de cosas.

—Taiga debe estar por venir, ten cuidado. —Seijūrō le aconsejó.

—Takao-kun, ¿puedes modular tu voz? —Kuroko preguntó asomándose por allí— Mañana tengo examen de-…

—Ya~, ya~. —Kazunari lo interrumpió restándole importancia a su palabrería, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Había reído en exceso—. Para con tu intensidad, ya me voy a dormir~.

Takao se abrió paso y se despidió en general, sin exclusividades. Mañana se levantaría temprano para salir a correr, esos días había engordado con tanta comida.

—Ryōta, te diré esto más como amigo que como persona, —Akashi retomó sus palabras—, ¿te sientes bien con esto?

—Me da lo mismo —contestó.

—Ya veo —susurró apenas antes de responderle apropiadamente—. Seré transparente en esta ocasión contigo —expresó—. No me incomoda que los demás escuchen, porque esto no viene a ser un secreto: Shintarō es de mi agrado, en más de un sentido.

—Ahora es mi pareja, Akashicchi.

—Por compromiso en sí. —Seijūrō aclaró generando un ambiente pesado—. Shintarō está contigo por compromiso, porque estoy enterado de su relación informal pasada y de que a ti te gusta, pero te avergüenza a la vez, Ryōta.

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, pero Kise le mantuvo firme el contacto visual sin afirmar o negar y, por más que Seijūrō detestara específicamente ese gesto, Ryōta elevó apenas el mentón. Sus ojos brillaban, en menosprecio y superioridad, mirándolo desde arriba como un simple insecto que pisotearía sin problema. Cuando así lo deseaba, Kise mostraba su propia frialdad.

—¿Irás corriendo a decírselo, Akashicchi? —preguntó con desinterés y burla.

Makoto paró de comer su barra de chocolate y recogió su casaca del sillón, no se quedaría a escuchar problemas ajenos. Del único que se despidió fue de Akashi, que le respondió con una simple mirada. Habían quedado en hablar más adelante sobre un tema en particular.

Como el pelirrojo no contestó esa vez, Kise dio por finalizada esa conversación y pasó por su costado, chocando su hombro con el contrario. Akashi apretó los puños y permaneció en ese sitio, pensando en un método para que Midorima no se dejara chantajear. Shintarō era como un pequeño niño ingenuo y convencionalista en cuestiones netamente amorosas.

De un momento a otro, Kazunari volvió a mostrar sus curiosos ojos por ese lugar. Había oído la puerta, pero ese había sido Makoto hace unos minutos. Takao silbó.

—No —Tatsuya respondió.

—Pero si Taiga no ha venido, es porque está de turno. —Kazunari se quejó acercándose hacia ellos para insistir—. Oye… ¿Te pasa algo, Akashi? Verdad, ¿te puedo decir por tu nombre? Creo que ya hay confianza —dijo entre risas.

—Como gustes, Kazunari —respondió cuidando el tono de su voz— Antes de que te vayas, ¿hablaste con Shintarō? Cuento contigo en esto —dijo.

—Tengo cita con él mañana a las 16:00 horas~ —respondió divertido de su hazaña—. Ten por seguro que quitaré al rubio oxigenado del camino si tú cumples con lo tuyo. —Takao le guiñó el ojo y se retiró enseguida.

Akashi suspiró. Takao había resultado más útil de lo esperado, aunque lo convenido y astuto nadie se lo quitaba, ni negaba.

La cesta de tostadas se había acabado, Atsushi había terminado de cenar. Como Akashi no era un buen amo-de-casa, él ayudó a Sakurai. Entre los dos ordenaron la cocina antes de irse a acostar. Tatsuya también colaboró con el secado.

—Muro-chin~~, ¿me puedes hacer un favor~~? —dijo tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Creo que estoy muy endeuda contigo, adelante —respondió, aunque esperaba que no fuese ninguna niñería.

—Compra mañana helado de yogurt~~. —Murasakibara le pidió—. Sé que tienes un amigo en una heladería, ¿sí~~?

—¿Para qué quieres helado de yogurt, Atsushi? A ti no te gustan los sabores ácidos…

Ryō se ruborizó y ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, consideraba una buena idea irse como Makoto o hacerse el desentendido como Akashi. Ese lugar cada vez se tornaba más complicado y un día de esos, no se soportarían ni a ellos mismos.

* * *

 _ **N/F:** Gracias por leer y comentar~_


End file.
